The Fear of a Loss
by M. J. Zimmer
Summary: When a battle against Cronus leaves Theresa badly injured and Jay in a mess, Cronus seizes his oppurtunity and captures one of our heros to find answers, but will he get exactly what he wants to hear?
1. The Battle

The dark-haired figure ran down the streets as fast as he could.

It was around midnight so no one was out to block his path in the city of New Olympia.

"Cronus!" He heard his name being called and looked behind him.

There he saw Jay, Atlanta, Herry, Theresa, Odie, Neil and Archie right in his tail. Jay and the others all had their weapons drawn.

Cronus sulked and saw an alley to the right up ahead. He quickly turned into it and bolted.

He soon came to a stop as the alley ended and now he was trapped.

"Nowhere to run Cronus," Jay said coming to a stop with the others blocking the exit to the alleyway.

Cronus merely smirked and waved his hand to produce a golden sickle that he always carried with him.

Jay ran forward with his sword drawn.

Cronus swung his golden sickle at Jay's head, barely missing by inches as he ducked to avoid the strike.

Jay lunged at him with his sword, but Cronus was to fast for him and moved out of the way swiftly as Jay lunged into nothing but air.

Cronus smirked and kicked Jay in the back, which sent him flying onto the ground, crashing into two garbage cans.

"Jay!" Theresa called, as Jay lay motionless among the garbage. With rage she ran full speed at Cronus, with her nunchucks.

"Theresa, don't!" Herry yelled, as Neil ran over to see if Jay was alright, although he stopped because his mirror fell out of his pocket and hit the ground hard.

"Ah!" Neil yelped.

"Oh for the love of…" Archie smacked his head and Atlanta shook hers.

While Neil studied himself in the mirror Odie ran over to Jay.

The seven heroes had been battling Cronus for the last half an hour, and the fight was at a standstill.

The battle started when the heroes followed a lead of disruption in an abandoned wood mill, with citizens claiming they saw huge ogres, giants, and beasts of all sizes.

Though the seven had taken out all of the monsters, they had only caught Cronus in the back of an alleyway, and now they were in the fight.

Theresa jumped in the air in a kicking motion at Cronus' face, yelling out at him.

Cronus merely smiled and curled his fingers around her ankle before she could hit him. He then raised his sickle up high, and as he threw her to the side, he slashed her stomach.

Blood splattered over the ground and Theresa grabbed her stomach crying out in pain, and then she crashed to the ground.

"Theresa!" Herry, Atlanta, Oddie, and Archie called out, making Neil look away from the mirror and glance at Theresa lying of the ground, the blood pouring from her stomach making a dark red puddle.

Neil turned white as a ghost and then dropping his mirror, he fainted. (A/N: Just seemed like a Neil thing to do)

Jay opened his eyes vaguely, raised his head and whispered "Theresa," before he blacked out and his head fell back to the concrete.

Cronus walked over to Theresa's shuddering body and raised the golden weapon dripping with blood over his head, preparing to finish the job, his lips curling into an evil grin.

Suddenly, silver steel bolas came flying through the air and they quickly wrapped around Cronus' raised arm, causing him to drop the sickle.

Atlanta, after throwing her bolas, ran as fast as she could at Cronus.

Cronus grasped his arm that was now turning purple with the steel thread. As Atlanta came, Cronus was too slow and she knocked him right off his feet and into the brick-building behind.

Cronus let out a grunt as he fell to one knee. He looked around and then saw his sickle lying on the ground.

As he moved to get it, Archie ran and flung his Hephaestus whip towards the weapon Cronus desired. It hit the sickle, causing it to bound far away, out of Cronus' grip.

"No," Cronus growled and stood up. He waved his hand, and from the fire, produced a replica golden sickle.

Archie frowned, "You never fight fair Cronus. That's a sign of weakness!"

Cronus ran his fingers over the gold blade.

"Perhaps, young Achilles. Maybe I am just weak and pathetic and I will _never_ be able to defeat the seven of you." Cronus said sarcastically. Then he smiled, "Oh who am I kidding."

Before Archie could remark, Cronus created a giant ball of fire from his sickle and sent it straight at him.

"Archie!" Atlanta yelled.

Herry grabbed the back of Archie's blue sweater and pulled him out of the way, and they both fell to the ground, just as the ball of fire hurdled away.

"I grow tired of this. If you can't do any better, I will just take my leave." Cronus said as he turned to a black hole that had just appeared behind him.

Herry stood up and picked up a full garbage can and then threw it at the back of Cronus' head before even hesitating.

Cronus looked back to see the garbage flying at him.

"Oh, I hate these kids," He grimaced.

The can hit him square on the face and sent him hurdling back into his black hole and then there was silence as the blackness disappeared.

Archie stood up. "Great, he fled again."

"Uh, Arch we have bigger problems here," Atlanta said as she quickly knelt beside Theresa, with a worried expression on her face.

Theresa clutched her bloody stomach, "No really guys… I'm f-fine."

She, then tried to get up, but the pain made her keel over and she remained on the ground.

Herry ran over to them. "We have to get her to Chiron."

Odie got up with Jay's arm around his neck.

"How's Jay?" Archie asked.

"I think he'll be fine, just not in at the moment," Odie motioned to Jay, almost in a sleep-like trance.

Herry scooped Theresa into his arms and started jogged towards his truck with Atlanta and Odie carrying Jay, close behind.

Archie started to follow, but then realized they had forgotten something.

"Uh, guys. Shouldn't we help Neil," He said looking over at Neil lying on the ground, his mirror next to him.

"Archie, hurry up and grab him, we have to be quick," Herry said as he gently placed Theresa in the Hummer-like vehicle.

Archie scowled and unwillingly picked Neil and the mirror up. He then put Neil's arms around his neck, almost in a horsey-back ride position, and continued to walk to the truck.

"Why do I always get stuck carrying the heavy loads," Archie grunted and flung Neil into the backseat.

He then, jumped in and they sped off towards Mount Olympia High.


	2. Time to Act

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans, I just write about it! 

"Chiron! We need some help," Herry exclaimed as they burst into the centaur's office. He was carrying Theresa who was still bleeding from her injury, but now had blacked out and had turned very pale.

Odie and Atlanta, still supporting an unconscious Jay, and Archie, unwillingly carrying Neil, followed him.

Chiron turned around from what he had been studying and upon seeing Theresa, cantered over immediately.

"What happened to her?" He said looking at the enormous gash that was oozing blood.

"Cronus," Archie said and glared as he thought of the man in black mocking him.

Chiron gently took Theresa from Herry's arms and trotted over to the chair that they had always used when a teammate was down and out.

Just then, Neil blinked his eyes open.

"Ow, my head hurts. Archie, find me a bed will you?" Neil said.

Archie frowned at first but then smirked as he let go of Neil and let him fall to the floor with a loud _thump._

"Hey!" Neil scowled and rubbed his behind.

Atlanta and Odie placed Jay upon the couch and let him rest for a while.

"Neil, we kind of have more important issues here." Odie said and walked to where Chiron had placed Theresa, closely followed by Atlanta and Archie.

Neil frowned, but then stood up and joined the rest of the group looking on to Theresa.

Chiron had quickly bandaged her up and the blood had stopped, but it had been soaked up by the bandaged, making it a dark purple.

"I'll put another wrap on and give her some of our spring water." Chiron said as he began wrapping another roll of cloth onto Theresa, just as Hera walked through the door.

"What happened here, Chiron?" She said concerned as she made her way over to Theresa.

"Isn't it obvious, Hera? He will stop at nothing now…" Chiron said.

"Did you give her some spring water?" Hera asked.

Chiron nodded slowly.

Herry smiled. "Well than she will be fine now won't she?" He said, but then he looked at the worried faces of Chiron and Hera. "Won't she?"

The centaur rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb.

"Maybe. But, I am not sure it will work. Normally, our water can heal injuries similar to these. The only problem is she was struck by Cronus' sickle yes?" He said looking at the five standing around.

They all nodded slowly.

Chiron continued, "It's difficult to tell if she will be alright. His weapon is dangerous when it hits human flesh, and I don't know if our remedies will work on a gash caused by that demon sickle." He then placed a hand upon Theresa's forehead, checking her temperature.

Odie ran a hand through his curly brown hair. "Oh boy," he whispered to himself.

Atlanta folded her arms and walked over to the big globe of the world.

Archie walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?' He asked softly.

Atlanta shrugged. "It's just, first Jay and now Theresa. What else could Cronus do to hurt our team?" She said, blinking back the tears the pricked the back of her eyes.

"Atlanta, remember now, Jay made it back fine and Theresa will pull through too, you'll see." Archie recalled the horrific experience where Jay had been poisoned and nearly went to Hades, but he was saved just in time.

Atlanta sighed. "But what happens if this time, we're not so lucky and she doesn't come back?"

Archie turned her around so she was facing him directly and he looked deep into her eyes, hands on both of her shoulders.

Atlanta felt herself blush a little, but she did not look away from him.

"Listen to me okay? Theresa will be okay. We need to be here for her when she wakes up and we need to have faith. She's a strong girl, and she'll come back. Are we clear?" Archie smiled at her.

Atlanta felt her spirit lift a little. She smiled back and whispered, "Okay."

He grinned and then let her go and walked back over to where everyone was standing and talking about what to do.

Atlanta watched him leave and hoped he was right. She also glared at nothing and hoped that Cronus' face was smashed up enough for him to leave them alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cronus grasped his face, broken and shattered. Blood had run down his nose and mouth and was now dried in place.

He arrived through his black hole into an abandoned warehouse that had been shut down. It wasn't big, but spacious enough for Cronus to stay and keep a close eye on his enemies.

The only things that were left in the old warehouse were two large cylindrical vats of water and chains left along the walls and ceilings. The chains were probably, Cronus guessed, to hold down machinery or something, but he was not quite sure. He only cared that it was close enough to Mount Olympus High.

Just then, a giant appeared from behind one of the vats of water.

"Ah there you are." Cronus said and let go of his face.

The giant wrinkled his nose and squinted his eyes as he saw the mess that was Cronus' damaged face.

Cronus frowned. "What? Oh, this?" He said pointing to his face.

He, then, waved his hand over his face and within seconds, his nose was fixed back into place and the blood had disappeared.

"Now let's get to work shall we?" He said slyly.

They both walked up to the vats of water.

Cronus then snapped his fingers and the giant lifted him up in the palm of its hand, allowing him to see into the glistening water.

Cronus pulled out his sickle and tapped the water.

There he saw the teen heroes crowding around Theresa in Chiron's office. Hera and the grey centaur both had worried expressions on their faces.

She looked weak and pale. The gash in her stomach had affected her greatly and that made Cronus smile.

"Good, now is the time to act." He said triumphantly. "I was hoping to get my sickle on Jay, but Theresa is just as good. With her this weak in body, her mind will also follow, making her an easy target to control."

The giant grunted and nodded.

Cronus smirked but then frowned. "Now there's just the problem of getting into the high school."

He snapped his fingers again and the giant lowered him down.

"There's no way I can transport in because Hera has put up some sort of boundary, allowing me not to pass through, in any way. I guess I'll just have to get someone to tell me how to get in."

Suddenly, Cronus heard someone speaking in the distance.

_"… Jay made it back fine and Theresa will pull through too…"_

Cronus looked up at the vat of water.

"Quick!" He ordered the giant as he jumped into its palm.

Once he got up to the vat of water he gazed into the water.

_"We need to be here for her when she wakes up and we need to have faith. She's a strong girl, and she'll come back. Are we clear?"_

Cronus' lips curled into a grin as he watched Archie talking to Atlanta, his arms on her shoulders.

He chuckled a little and it grew into a maniacal laugh.

The giant puzzled over what Cronus was looking at and didn't understand the joke.

Cronus then jumped off the giant's palm.

"You know, I never liked that kid." He stopped and turned around. "I want you to round up the others. I need something… picked up for me."

Cronus then laughed some more and he was filled with joy, as his plot was foolproof.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you so much Draykor for reviewing and putting my story on your favourites list! I almost cried I was soo happy! Thanks!

Also I would like more reviews please… though many people might not have read it… anyway the plot thickens now so crazy! I will update soon!


	3. Rude Awakenings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans, I just write about it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next day…_

Theresa blinked her eyes open. Everything was fuzzy but it soon came into focus. She looked around and saw Jay standing over by the study door, as he had woken up from his concussion-like sleep.

She tried to sit up, but felt the pain shoot in her stomach, so she remained lying down.

Jay, upon hearing her stir, turned around and quickly made his way over to her. He brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" He asked concerned.

Theresa smiled. "I'm fine, it's just a little scratch."

Jay smiled back and sat on the end of the chair. He put his hand on hers.

"Chiron said it would take at least a week before you can get back on your feet, so you have to rest until your better, alright?" He squeezed her hand in his.

Theresa could feel herself blush, but she kept her composure. She looked deep into his eyes and saw deep concern and relief.

Just then, Herry burst through the door and grinned ear to ear. "I thought I heard voices! Hey guys! Theresa's awake!" He called.

The noise of bustling of feet and hooves as Atlanta, Archie, Odie, Neil and Chiron joined Herry soon followed his voice. They all were smiling in relief to see Theresa smiling right back of them.

As they all gathered around her, Jay quickly let go of Theresa's hand and looked at the stone ground.

"Thank goodness, you are alright." Chiron said and breathed a sigh of hastened relief. "I guess the spring water worked. Now, you will have to rest –"

"Until I am better, I know." Theresa finished his sentence and Chiron gave a playful snort.

"We're just relieved to see that your well now," Odie said. "I searched the database on the computer to see if there was anything suspicious or if Cronus had made an appearance, though it looks like Herry's garbage trick concealed him for a while now, so we shouldn't have too many problems."

Herry beamed. "Well, it was nothing you know. I just imagined Neil's face on the garbage. Worked like a charm."

"Hey!" Neil exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and Archie patted Herry on the back as Neil pretended to scowl, but he had trouble, as the laughter was very infectious.

Theresa was happy to see everyone's smiling faces, but she couldn't get over the strange feeling something bad was going to happen. She decided to let that feeling subside and enjoy the company of her friends.

For the rest of the day, everyone made sure that Theresa had what she needed so she would feel well. Odie even offered to look up some remedies for bad wounds, but Theresa claimed that she was fine and Hermes soon came in and asked for Odie's assistance in the computer lab.

Jay stayed by Theresa the most. Getting her more pillows and blankets whenever she desired them, though he rarely had to leave because she did not want to fuss about something she did not need.

As the evening drew near and the sun was setting lower in the sky, Archie, Atlanta, Herry and Neil returned to the house where they resided, so that they could give Jay and Theresa their space. Archie, then, suggested that they go to dinner.

"That sounds like a good idea Arch," Atlanta said, "You guys coming?"

Herry looked at Archie and then to Atlanta.

"Actually, I'm not feeling too hungry, why don't you two just go?" He smiled.

Atlanta looked at Neil. "What about you?"

Neil stood up. "I'm not sure what Herry is talking about, but I'm hungry."

"No you aren't," Herry hinted to Neil.

Neil stared at him, but failed to see the hint.

"But –"

"Neil, I need you to help me with something anyways, O.K.?" Herry emphasized.

"Fine." Neil pouted and slumped back into his chair.

Atlanta turned to Archie. "Well it's just you and me then, I'll go get ready." She said and daintily headed to her room.

"Okay, do you wanna go to Cabaret Olympia?" He called up to her.

Herry quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the restaurants number.

"Sure, isn't that a little fancy though… I'd better find something respectable." She called back.

"…Yes I'd like a table for two by the window and a rose in a bottle if possible." Herry told the hostess, "…that would be great thank you miss... the name? Umm… put it under Mr. Achilles please." Herry winked at Archie who gave him a puzzled look.

A few moments later Atlanta came down the stairs.

"Well that was fa…" The words died on Archie's lips.

Atlanta was wearing a beautiful black-haltered dress made from silk. It glinted as it hit the light which complemented her red hair, done up as usual, but she looked fashionable nonetheless. She carried a black hand-purse and wore her strapped black flats.

Archie tried to keep his jaw up while Herry and Neil stared in disbelief. Archie thought she looked brilliant.

"What?" She half-asked half-laughed.

Archie rubbed the back of his neck. "You look so…" He started.

"Oh yeah, Theresa gave me this dress for my birthday so I thought I might as well get some use out of it." She said and walked passed Archie. "Ready?"

Archie looked down and saw that he was still in his blue shorts and his hoodie.

"Uhh…"

"Atlanta, why don't you head down to the Cabaret, and Archie will meet you there. The table is under Mr. Achilles." Herry jumped in.

Atlanta smiled. "Mr. Achilles? Okay then, I'll see you in a bit Arch."

And with that she left gracefully.

Herry pushed Archie. "Hurry up! You don't want to keep her waiting for long!"

And within ten minutes, Archie was dressed in his best tuxedo and was walking out the door, listening to dog howls and hollering as Neil and Herry joked around.

Cabaret Olympia was not too far away so Archie saved the trouble and decided to walk. But as he made his way down the street, the air stiffened.

Archie looked around, feeling as though he was being followed, but no one was there.

He shrugged it off and thought about his date with Atlanta and how she had looked so beautiful.

Suddenly Archie felt someone grab the back of his collar, and the next thing he knew, he was flying down an alley and he crashed hard to the pavement.

He sat up and looked to where he had been thrown.

A very large giant was walking towards him. A smug grin was on his face.

Archie jumped to his feet. "Bring it on," He said and reached for his Hephaestus whip, but the realization dawned on him as he realized he did not have the whip.

Determined, he curled his hands into fists and took a fighting stance.

Before he could throw the first punch, something smacked him on the back of his head, causing him to black out and fall on to the concrete.

Another giant appeared from the darkness behind Archie, holding a very large bat in his hand.

The first giant pulled out some duct tape Cronus had given him and swiftly bound Archie's arms behind his back. After that, he pulled off another strip and placed it over the young hero's mouth.

Both creatures chuckled at the bound unconscious body lying on the ground.

Meanwhile, Atlanta took her place at the table set out for her and Archie. She picked up the rose in front of her and breathed in its beautiful scent.

She was happy that she would get to spend time alone with Archie. Just to talk to him and share news and interests.

Atlanta looked down and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, knowing that this would be a good night.

But, Archie's night was not going as planned as he only saw black and was being dragged through one of Cronus' black holes, bound up, having no idea what was coming his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's Chapter 3 for you!

Hope you enjoyed it and please review either way! Booyeah!


	4. Undeserved Pain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans, I just own my stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atlanta watched as the wax from the candle, which had been lit by one of the hostesses, ran down the side of the plate it was on.

She looked at a fancy clock up on the wall next to her.

It was quarter to nine and Archie still had not shown up and the blue candle that stood beautifully one hour before was now only a mound of wax still melting under the heat of the flame.

Atlanta drummed her fingers on the dark red tablecloth, Her head in her other hand.

A waiter in all black strode over to her. It was the same waiter that had asked her four times if she was ready to order. Atlanta had declined every time, waiting for Archie to arrive.

"I'm sorry miss but we close in fifteen minutes. Cabaret Olympia is only open until nine on Sundays." He said sympathetically. "Date didn't show up?"

Atlanta shook her head, then, stood up.

"Here, thanks for the bread," she said and reached into her purse and brought out fifteen dollars for him. "The extra is for keeping me company."

The waiter smiled and graciously accepted the money.

"I hope the rest of your evening goes well," He said.

Atlanta smiled, closed her purse and walked out the front doors.

She took a hopeful look around, expecting to see Archie come running around the corner, apologizing and lifting her into a great embrace. But nothing of the sort happened.

The street was quiet, except for the odd couple now and then passing by with their arms around each other.

Just then, it started to rain.

Atlanta looked up into the clouded sky and wished she had brought a sweater.

She saw one couple with the girl wearing his jacket. They were standing underneath an overhang from a balcony of an apartment. Both were laughing and nuzzling each other.

Atlanta rubbed her arms and quickened her pace down the sidewalk towards the dorm.

The rain pounded down harder and Atlanta's hair sopped down on her face.

She found it hard to walk in her wet strapped flats so she stopped and took them off.

The rain did not cease and became even more powerful. Then a rumble of thunder erupted from the sky.

Atlanta broke into a run.

Soon, the houses were going by faster and faster until she was traveling too fast to see nothing but blurs.

Atlanta realized that she was coming up to the house so she skidded on her feet to a stop perfectly in front of the doors.

The door opened and Atlanta walked through.

Herry and Neil were watching a horror movie and as soon as she slammed the door, they both screamed and Neil jumped into Herry's lap.

Atlanta, drenched, walked through the living room, leaving a trail of puddles everywhere she stepped.

Herry watched her and noticed the frown on her face.

"Hey where's Archie?" He asked, and pushed Neil off his lap and onto the couch beside him. Neil looked at the door expecting to see Archie, but he did not follow.

Upon hearing Archie's name, Atlanta stopped, her back turned to them. She took a sharp breath in but then strode upstairs and slammed her door shut.

Neil and Herry looked at each other and Herry stood up but Neil grabbed his arm.

"Maybe we shouldn't, trust me. I know women and they get very irritable when something is upsetting them." He said.

Herry sat back down.

"You might be right… wait, since when do _you_ know women?" Herry raised his eyebrows.

Neil sighed and put an arm around Herry. "You have a lot to learn my fickled friend."

Herry stared at him. "Neil, get your arm off me please."

Upstairs, Atlanta fell on her bed and put her head on her arms. She felt a prick in the back of her eyes and could no longer hold back the tears and she sobbed quietly.

She couldn't believe she had been stood up and she hoped that Archie had a good reason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archie opened his eyes slowly and saw only a wall.

He felt his hand tied behind him and struggle for a moment, trying to loosen them, but he had no luck.

As he struggled against the bonds he felt a sharp pain in his ribs.

He looked down and saw that the only thing he was wearing was his black boxer shorts and looking at his abdomen, he saw heavy bruising and guessed that one his ribs must have been fractured.

He, then, tried to get a grip on where he was.

Archie saw two large vats and from the rustic look of the building he was in, his best guess was a warehouse, but he couldn't be sure.

Archie also noticed that he was unable to speak because of the tape across his mouth.

Fear lingered inside him and he thought of Atlanta, and how disappointed she would be that he would not make it to their date.

This also pushed Archie to the thought that he needed to escape soon.

As he made a motion to move his feet held him back.

Looking down he saw that his ankles were bound to a long chain that was secure on the wall.

Suddenly he heard a noise and inched his was around to see what it was.

"Ah Archie, so glad you could join us." A voice that was too familiar said.

Archie glared as Cronus walked through his black hole onto the ground and up to him.

Cronus kneeled in front of Archie. "I hope you're enjoying your stay here."

The only thing Archie was able to do was to continue to glare at Cronus, but there were plenty of things he wanted to say to him.

Cronus chuckled and then grabbed Archie's hair and pulled him so close that they were only a couple inches away from each other. Cronus gave a piercing stare into Archie's eyes.

Archie cringed at the look and the pain from his ribs and head.

"Now tell me, how do I get into Olympus high?" Cronus asked slyly.

Archie's eyes widened. _Why does he want to get into Olympus High?_

Cronus removed the tape from his mouth and waited for a reply, but all that he got was a glob of saliva on his face as Archie spat at him.

Cronus glared and wiped the spit from his face, and turned his hand into a fist and socked Archie in the jaw. He then replaced the tape on Archie's mouth and threw him back on the ground.

Cronus stood up and walked around Archie, wriggling in pain from the punch.

"Hand me that strap," he said to the giant standing beside the vat.

The giant nodded and brought over a leather belt that had once been attached inside a machine.

Cronus rolled Archie, with his foot, onto his stomach and the young hero gave a few muffled yelps in pain.

The giant then handed Cronus the black strap.

Archie closed his eyes, as he knew what was coming.

There was a loud snap and pained seared along Archie's back. He yelled out in pain, but the tape only muffled the cries.

Cronus held the strap high and slashed it against Archie's back four more times.

Archie could feel the warm blood run down his sides and down the rest of his bare back.

The last thing Cronus did was kick Archie hard in the stomach.

"There," he said, "Let him think about that for a while. He will change his mind."

The giant nodded and both he and Cronus disappeared through the doorway.

Archie lay in the silence, listening to the dripping of water from the two vats. He wanted to feel numb, but the only thing he felt was searing pain throughout his body.

The anger erupted inside him.

Cronus wanted to get inside the high school for a reason, but Archie told himself he would never tell no matter what Cronus did.

He let his head rest on the cold concrete floor and hoped that Atlanta would forgive him, and he hoped he would get the chance to see her and the rest of his friends again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey sorry guys it took this long to post this chapter and I am going to warn you that there are going to me more gruesome chapters ahead, but I will keep the rating at T.

Thanks for the reviews! Will update soon!


	5. Tell Me What I Want to Know

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans, just my stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atlanta opened her eyes and hoped it had all been just a really bad dream.

But she realized that it was true, Archie didn't show up for their date, he hadn't even tried to talk to her and apologize.

Come to think of it, the only thing she heard last night was Odie come home and two more girly screams from Herry and Neil.

Atlanta sat up on her bed and realized that she hadn't bothered to change and she was still wearing the black dress that she took to the restaurant.

She looked at the clock beside her bed and saw that it was ten in the morning.

Groaning, she got up and changed, then headed downstairs.

She came down to a mess of popcorn all over the living room floor and two sleeping pigs on the couch.

Atlanta placed her hands on her hips. "Neil? Herry?"

Neil suddenly jumped up and yelled, "No! He's in the closet! Don't go in there! You'll be killed!"

Atlanta raised her eyebrows and Herry quickly awoke.

Neil laughed nervously and cleared his throat.

"So? How was your date?" He asked, hoping that they would forget what just occurred.

Just then, Odie came running out of his bedroom, groggy and still in his pajamas.

"Where's the fire?" He said sleepily.

Atlanta rolled her eyes and turned them back on Herry.

"Have you seen Archie?" She asked impatiently.

Herry shook his head. "Not since he left the house last night for your date."

Odie's jaw dropped. "Wait, you went on a date with Archie?" He said staring at Atlanta.

She didn't answer that.

"Okay, well I'm heading down to the high school, are you guys coming?" She asked.

Neil jumped onto his feet. "L-let's go! I'm ready to face any danger!" He laughed triumphantly.

Herry stood up too.

Odie looked down and saw he was still in his PJs. "Ugh, give me two minutes." He said and yawned, turning back to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back at Mount Olympus High…_

Jay poured tea into two cups on Chiron's desk.

Theresa was sitting up a little, evidently getting better, slowly but surely.

She smiled as Jay straightened up and brought her the hot drink.

"I feel like I have my own personal butler, thanks Jay." She said as he handed her the tea,

"Careful, it's hot." He told her and gently placed the drink in her hands, then, he joined her on the chair and they both drank the tea in silence.

Jay broke the silence, "Are you feeling any better?"

Theresa nodded and took a small sip of the Earl Grey. "I think Chiron's medicine is helping a lot." She told him but failed to mention that she was still getting bursts of pains in her stomach that then spread throughout her body.

Jay looked at her curiously, noticing something that wasn't quite right in her voice. But he trusted her, so he decided to push the thought away.

They lay down in silence, beside each other.

Theresa closed her eyes and rested her head on Jay's shoulder.

Jay felt his skin turn red but since Theresa's eyes were closed, she could not see him blushing.

Theresa took a deep breath in slowly. "Jay thanks for staying with me last night." She sighed in thanks.

"No problem." He breathed.

He looked down at her lips and leant in towards her, closing his eyes. His lips were inches away from hers.

The door to the study burst open and Atlanta stormed in.

Jay shot up, nearly spilling his tea as Theresa opened her eyes.

"Hey you two, have you seen Archie?" Atlanta said angrily looking around.

Theresa and Jay looked at each other.

"Wasn't he with you guys last night?" Theresa asked and Jay nodded in agreement with the question.

Atlanta crossed her arms as Odie, Neil, and Herry joined her in the doorway of the study.

"Well, he was supposed to be going on a date with Atlanta, but she says he never showed up." Odie said, but then saw Atlanta give him an annoyed look.

"What?" Theresa and Jay said together.

Herry nodded proudly and Neil took out his mirror.

"Odie says that his PMR isn't giving any readings, but then again, he didn't take it on his date, so that would explain a lot." Neil said dazed as he studied his hair in the reflection.

Odie nodded and confirmed the story.

Jay ran a hand through his brown hair. "Something doesn't seem right." He turned to Theresa, "If you think you're well enough, can you try to see where he –"

"I can do it, I feel fine so it shouldn't be a problem." Theresa cut him off and then sat back up.

She put her fingertips on her temples and everything went into a light blue shade.

_Archie lay on a concrete floor. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving._

_She saw the gashes upon his back; they looked as though a very thick whip had caused them. By the count of the blood strips, she counted six strikes._

_These were obvious signs of torture._

_"We have a visitor looking on to our work," A voice said._

_Theresa tried to get a look on to who had said that, but she was blind sighted as a terrifying face appeared before her and then the image disappeared and all she saw was black._

Pain ripped through Theresa's body and she screamed as loud and high as she could and shut her eyes tight.

Jay grabbed her hands and tried to call her name but it was drowned out by the piercing scream.

Atlanta, Odie, Neil, and Herry covered their ears as Hera, Hermes, and Chiron came running through the doors.

Jay lifted one of Theresa's eyelids with force and stumbled back on the ground as her eyes shot open and all that was there was black.

Her eyes were totally covered by a black haze as she continued to scream.

Jay quickly jumped up and grabbed her shoulders and managed to summon her name.

"Theresa!" He cried in desperation.

Suddenly Theresa stopped and her eyes turned to normal. Then they rolled back into her head and she started to fall, but Jay caught her and gently placed her back on the chair as Chiron and Hera ran over while Hermes stayed with the rest of the young heroes.

They soon crowded around Theresa and they all had confused looks on their faces, wondering what the hell happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cronus laughed aloud.

"That should keep them busy for a little while." He said gleefully.

He heard Archie stir and looked around.

Upon seeing the horribly bruised and battered young hero, Cronus smirked with joy and happiness at Archie's pain.

Cronus swiftly strode over to Archie.

"Last chance to tell me how, or I'll have to get drastic.

Archie looked up at Cronus, his eyes puffy from his brutal beatings.

Cronus saw hope as the captive made a motion to talk, but Archie's eyes quickly turned stone and he put his head back on the ground in defiance.

Cronus sighed, annoyed, and rubbed his eyes.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this." He said and turned to one of the giants standing around. "Untie his bonds and remove the duct tape, he won't be needing it."

The giant did as he was told, unchained Archie and took off the duct tape.

Archie knew that if there ever were a time to escape, it would be now. But the weariness fell over him and he allowed himself to be picked up by one of the giants.

The beast carried him over to where Cronus was pointing.

Archie felt his whole lower half being submerged into water and panic flowed through his veins. He hated water and now knew that Cronus had found out.

The giant tied one of Archie's hands to a ring on the edge of the vat of water, while the other giant did the same on the opposite side.

Archie felt pain in his ribs but ignored it as Cronus appeared standing on one of the giant's hands, looking down upon him.

"Want to reconsider now, while you still can?" He asked smugly.

Archie felt his legs shaking but did not speak.

Cronus' grin turned into an angered frown, and he turned to one of the giants and gave a small nod.

Archie felt a huge hand being placed upon the top of his head and no sooner had that happened, he was being submerged under the water.

There was no air, and pain followed Archie underneath the water.

He felt the adrenaline rush of fear and thrashed around, but the giant was too strong and he held Archie's head in place.

Bubbled flew out of his mouth and he looked up to see a rippled image of Cronus laughing, watching him struggle for air.

Everything started to get hazy and the bubbles stop escaping from Archie's mouth and his lungs felt as though they had been deflated.

Archie started to go limp and his legs had stopped kicking wildly.

Just when all hope seemed lost, he felt his hair being pulled and his head surfaced.

Archie coughed up water and gasped for air, sputtering and shaking.

"As I said earlier, I didn't want this to happen, but you forced my hand." Cronus said and grinned. "Are you prepared to tell me what I want to know yet?"

The only thing Archie did was to continue gasping for air and shaking violently. Even if he wanted to tell Cronus, he had no strength left to talk.

Cronus growled and straightened up. "Fine then." He said and gave the giant another quick nod.

Archie braced himself and he was again submerged for the most painful thirty seconds of his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Enter Periclymenus

**Disclaimer… again: **I do not own Class of the Titans, just my stories!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cronus paced back and forth outside the warehouse. Cursing out loud to himself, stomping hard on the ground every step he took.

_This is going nowhere. _He thought to himself as he looked at the rusted front of the house.

The larger garage door to the building opened and Cronus' head giant, Agnon, crouched to avoid hitting his head and stepped out.

Cronus discontinued his pacing and turned to face the enormous slave.

"Has he said anything yet?" He asked impatiently.

Agnon shook his head and then flinched as Cronus' face turned red.

Cronus curled his hand into a fist and then with all of his force, drove his fist into the ground, causing a small crater-like hole to appear.

Blood oozed from Cronus' knuckles but as soon as it dripped, Cronus easily repaired the damage.

"I knew the blood of Achilles ran through him, but I don't remember Achilles being this stubborn." Cronus scowled and stared at his newly repaired hand. He glanced back at the giant who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Make sure he talks… go on then." He waved a hand at Agnon and the giant crouched to get back in, and then closed the door.

Cronus rubbed his temples and then walked towards the door.

"Jay must be suspecting something by now, but I need that Archie. He will surely tell me how to get in." He said as he went to turn the knob of the smaller door. "If only I could get another Archie and just place him in Olympia High, that would be so much easier and then I could just get rid of the real hero and Jay won't know the difference!"

Cronus turned the knob and then stopped. He didn't even realize what he was saying, but a plan formed in his head.

"Agnon!" He called, "I'm going out for a while, keep the young hero secure, and make sure he talks." He added as he overheard coughs and gasps in agony, then the familiar sound of splashing water.

Cronus smiled. He didn't need Archie anymore, but what was the harm in causing a little more pain.

_No matter, if this goes as planned, Archie will be gone before I know it. _Cronus thought and chuckled.

Then, he disappeared into a black hole as the sun stood at the highest point in the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile…_

Jay was pacing outside Chiron's study while Neil and Atlanta sat on the steps. Herry and Odie had gone with Hera to help her look through the library on any sicknesses that had Theresa's symptoms.

"You know they won't find anything right?" Atlanta said aloud, "It's not like there's a specific book named _'Reactions Caused by an Evil God's Powerful Weapon', _I mean it's highly unlikely," she said looking around nervously, as if expecting Archie to appear.

Neil took a bite out of the apple in his hand. "Theresa's just gone mental, it's normal. Maybe all of this fighting has gotten to her."

"She's not crazy Neil, but there definitely is something weird going on," Jay said defensively. "Archie disappearing, Theresa being possessed, I bet you anything Cronus is behind it all." He said and clenched his hand into a fist.

Atlanta looked even more worried now. "You don't think Cronus got Archie do you?"

"Well… I don't think so, Archie can handle himself, I bet he'll be back before you know it," Jay lied, not wanting to upset her. He knew that there was only a small chance Archie hadn't been taken by Cronus.

There was a long silence between the three of them, which was broken by Neil chewing noisily and Jay returning to his pacing.

After ten minutes of anxious waiting, Chiron opened the study door and walked over to the three heroes. Neil and Atlanta stood up, while Jay abruptly came to a halt.

"Is she alright? What happened Chiron?" Jay quickly badgered the centaur, but he put up his hand to Jay.

"She is okay now, but we still have no idea what happened, no doubt your thoughts are the same as mine, Cronus must have a big role in all of this. Now we probably never know what she saw." He stared at them.

Atlanta let a sigh of relief and Neil took another bite of his apple.

"A leas she's not psycho, that's good," he said and Jay glared at him.

Chiron raised his eyebrows at Neil but then continued. "It's a shame that this had to happen because Theresa seemed like she was on the mend, thanks to the medicine, but now I don't know what will happen, or how long it will take for her to mend."

Jay looked at the ground. _It's my fault she got hurt again, _he thought to himself. He felt like pounding his head into a wall but right now he needed to focus on Theresa.

"Can we see her?" Atlanta asked and folded her arms.

Jay's face fell as Chiron shook his head and said, " She needs her rest more than ever now, and I'm sorry but seeing you all might make her want to get up, if she gets up."

_If,_ it was exactly the word Jay did not want to hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air was thick and humid as Cronus made his way around rocks and shrubs. The sky was a musty colour of green and dead trees surrounded Cronus. There was no leaves or any trace of life, but Cronus knew he was in the right place.

He wrinkled his nose at the stench that filled the air, but he kept trudging and brought out his sickle to cut down a dead tree that was in his way, looking around for something and he journeyed.

Cronus came to a black bubbling swamp will a thin layer of grey smog hovering over it. He made his way over to the edge and looked in.

There was nothing, only dead branches sinking, cattails, and gruesome flowers that were wilting. He was happy that he dwelled in the mountains and not a place like this.

Suddenly, Cronus heard a rustle from behind cattails over oh the other side. He kept his weapon close to him and walked around the swamp to the rustling bushes. Cronus felt like he was prepared for anything.

The monster emerged from the plants; it suspiciously looked exactly like a rabbit, until Cronus realized it was a rabbit.

He smiled, made his sickle disappear and crouched down to the rabbit, which did not run away or flinch.

"So you've been hiding out here for all this time have you Periclymenus?" Cronus asked.

The rabbit twitched his nose and curled into a ball.

Just then, a dark black ball formed around the rabbit and clung to its' skin. The animal gave a little squeak as its' ears grew back into it's head and it began to grow larger. Then, on the sides of the head, human ears appeared as the rabbit's paws and feet turned into human hands and feet as well.

The creature was now as tall as Cronus, a human face appearing, while the body changed as well.

What now stood in front of Cronus was a young man. He had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders and rippling muscles bulging from his skin. In fact, Cronus looked pretty scrawny compared to his stature.

Cronus looked down and realized that the man was fully unclothed, so he covered his eyes.

"Umm… I'll just give you something to cover up shall I?" Cronus asked.

The man shrugged, and Cronus threw him a sheet, which he pulled from under his black jacket. The man tied the cloth around his waist so at least his bottom half would be covered.

"You look good Periclymenus, have you been working out at all?" Cronus said and circled the man.

"What do you want Cronus?" Periclymenus rolled his eyes as he asked. (A/N: If his name is really too hard to pronounce, readers just call him Peric okay?)

Cronus smiled and faced him. "I am in dire need of your… talents let's just say," patted Periclymenus' shoulder.

Periclymenus grabbed Cronus' hand and threw it off. "Don't touch me, but you have my ears."

Cronus grinned, "If you do this simple thing for me, I will get you out of this place and you will be able to roam free like you used to with the Argonauts."

Periclymenus raised his eyebrows, "All of that, just for me helping you?"

"Well… let's just say it's a big job," Cronus said and turned around, "Of course if you're not interested…"

Periclymenus looked down, "Ever since my father, Poseidon, abandoned me here with elixir of life, I have always wanted to use this gift against him, all I want in return for my services is to imprison him here instead of me… let him feel the pain I have felt."

Cronus smile widened even more. "I can do that for you? Do we have a deal, my nephew?"

He stuck out his hand and Cronus quickly shook it.

"Now, what do you want me to do?" Periclymenus asked.

Cronus created a black hole and said, "It all has to do with descendants of the heroes of Ancient Greece, and we start first with the descendant of Achilles."

The two of them walked through the black hole and it disappeared, leaving nothing but the sounds of the swamp bubbling.


	7. Who's who?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans, just my stories and so on so forthnessness….. you heard me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay poured the coffee into two large mugs. He made sure not to spill and put sugar and milk in his, while leaving the one set for Atlanta black.

She walked into the kitchen. "Thanks, why don't you come sit with us, you shouldn't worry about Theresa, she'll be fine," she said reassuringly.

Jay did not nod nor speak; he just gave her the coffee, grabbed a cracker, and followed reluctantly.

He had refused to come back to the dorm because he wanted to stay by Theresa no matter what, but Herry and Odie persuaded him to come and said there was nothing he could do so Jay decided to join them for a while.

Jay and Atlanta walked into the living room, there was a tension in the air that was thicker than ice, and it hovered in the room like fog.

"I just hope Arch is okay, wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, just as you two were about to go on your first and most needed date," Herry sighed and slumped into the big couch.

Neil took a sip of his energy drink and jumped into his armchair, where he usually resided. Jay and Atlanta took their spots beside Herry, while Odie sat on the floor with his laptop, typing like a madman.

Atlanta held her cup in both hands and curled her knees into her chest. "Well it wasn't really a date… I mean Archie's just a friend, and anyways _you _said you weren't hungry," she retorted to Herry's statement.

Herry looked at the ground, "Well it's about time you two got together because we all know you two like each other, just like Jay is crazy about Theresa."

Jay was staring at the wall, but upon hearing this, he snapped right back out of his daydream. "What are you talking about Herry? I- I, well, like Theresa as a friend, just like all of you."

"So does that mean she's up for grabs then?" Neil said leaning towards Jay.

"Neil, don't talk about her like that," Jay said in defense. "I know for a fact that she would rather be interested in a twig than you!"

Neil smiled and put his hands around the back of his head for support. "I just proved that you are in love with her, nobody is that defensive unless they _really_ like someone." He sighed and muttered, "I am good," before closing his eyes.

"I'll give him street credit for this, that's for sure. I move him up the list before Odie," Herry whispered in Atlanta's ear and she grinned, suppressing a laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha," Odie said sarcastically. "At least _I _have a girl for me, and she cares a lot about me. I can visit her anytime I want, she is immortal you know, unlike your girlfriend. Oh wait, you don't have a girl do you Herry?"

Atlanta and Neil snorted in laughter and even Jay let a small laugh escape.

Herry crossed his arms, "Hey! I actually had three girls following me, and they were brought in by my charm and looks," he said triumphantly.

"If you're referring to the Sirens, that really doesn't count. For one thing, _they _attracted you and almost got you destroyed by Cronus' time traveling, so no Herry, your woman still hasn't come has she?" Odie said with a quaint smile.

Herry frowned and grabbed a magazine to read while the rest of them let out laughs and Neil even managed to fall on the floor grabbing his sides.

Jay smiled and felt that the mood just lightened around them.

Suddenly the door opened and someone entered.

The four stopped and Jay quickly stood up and pulled out his retractable sword, while Herry rolled his magazine, Neil jumped behind the couch, and Atlanta curled her hands into fists.

"Who's there?" Jay demanded.

Then the figure emerged from the shadows, his purple hair shone in the light. He smiled, looking at Atlanta. He wore his blue hoodie and shorts, the golden brace around his right ankle.

"A-Archie?" Atlanta stammered and lowered her fists, while Neil peered over the couch and Jay retracted his blue sword.

Archie's smile widened and he opened his arms. "I'm so glad to be back," he said to her.

Without hesitation, Atlanta ran into Archie's arms and felt them close around her. She felt tears fall down her face and she pushed her cheek into his chest as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I- I t-thought… you w-were… gone… f-forever," she said between gasps of breath as she wept.

"I didn't think I would make it back, I'm so happy to be home," he said and squeezed her closer.

The three others ran and were cheering, patting him on the back and Jay thought to himself, _Archie's back, the gods must be in favour of us. I just know Theresa will get better now!_

(Narrator: Wait…. What? Archie? What's going on???)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two hours earlier…_

Archie laid face first on the ground, soaking wet, with all of his muscles aching. His breaths sharp and harsh, his lungs still felt as though he was under water, craving air.

He had been put under water a total of ten times, the longest he was under was forty seconds and Archie was still surprised to see that he was alive, he had never been able to hold his breath for more that twenty seconds, especially when he couldn't stand water.

But now, he lay barely conscious, no bonds to keep him back, no tape over his mouth and no strength left to fight for his freedom.

Agnon, and the other two giants stood around him, watching him cling to life for as long as he could.

The only thing Archie was thankful for was the knowledge that Atlanta was safe and unharmed, protected by Jay, Odie, Herry, and maybe Neil.

Then, through blurry vision, Archie saw a black hole appear. He squinted as Cronus came out, but he was not alone this time.

"My gosh, Cronus, what have you done to this boy?" Said a voice, unknown to Archie.

"Only the things necessary," he heard Cronus' voice.

Archie groaned, trying to get the words out, but nothing came, so he remained quiet as footsteps approached him. He felt all eyes on him.

"Pick him up Agnon," Cronus demanded to the giant.

Agnon reached down, put his hands beneath Archie's underarms and lifted him up so that Archie looked like he was almost standing.

Archie felt the normal pain, but did not have the energy to cry out. He looked at the man standing beside Cronus, he could barely make him out, but he recognized this person from somewhere.

"Is this the boy you want me to impersonate?" The man asked looking Archie directly in the eyes. "I can do it, but I guess I shall have to get rid of the scratches and bruises?"

When Archie heard the voice, he knew where he had seen this man before.

He lifted his head off his own shoulders and with all the force he could, he spoke silently. "Aren't you Peri-, Peric-…" he stopped as the man finished for him.

"Yes, I am Periclymenus, I knew your ancestor Achilles," Periclymenus said, his voice soft and gentle, which made Archie wonder why he would want to help Cronus.

"W-what…d-do… y-you…" but Archie could not finish and he let his head fall limp on his shoulders once again.

Periclymenus showed sympathy in his eyes, but the rest of his face looked solidified in anger and Archie suspected he wanted something from Cronus.

"Will I be needing one of those?" Periclymenus said as he looked down to the brace that was secure on Archie's right ankle. He even bent down and tapped the gold, which made a high-pitched _ting _sound.

Cronus had almost forgotten about the Achilles ankle. "Yes and remember that if you get hit on that ankle, you must feel pain, though it may not be there. That is very important do not forget," he said as he too examined the gold.

"So, do you have one for me?" Periclymenus asked, standing up.

Cronus frowned. "We might have to improvise, that is no ordinary brace, it is one of a kind and I do not think there are any others like it. Hmm… we'll just have to use his," Cronus smirked.

Periclymenus raised his eyebrow, but nodded.

Cronus grabbed the brace and started to pull as Archie held back his cries and let the pain continue.

"It won't budge," Cronus said, letting a huge breath of air out in exasperation.

Periclymenus shifted nervously. "Well, I know a way to get it off… here," he said and motioned for the giant to put Archie on the ground. "You might want to hold him, this is probably going to hurt."

_Great, more pain_. Archie thought and braced himself. He knew that this would hurt the most, since his ankle was the weakest point of him.

Just as Archie was expecting shooting pain, he swore he heard "I'm sorry," muttered from Periclymenus, and Archie tried to sit up to see if it had actually happened.

But before he could try and find out, Periclymenus curled his hand into a fist and brought it down hard on the brace, which immediately shattered.

"Ahh!" Archie could bear it no longer and cried out in agony. He felt like a thousand blood vessels had burst and as he screamed the pain shot throughout his poor body.

"Agnon! Shut him up!" Cronus yelled to the giant.

The cry was muffled as Agnon placed a large hand over Archie's mouth, who was thrashing violently, blind from the pain.

Periclymenus shut his eyes tight. "Please Cronus, help this poor boy!"

Cronus looked at him suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Do it! Or I won't help you!" Periclymenus threatened and stood taller so Cronus had to look up at him.

Cronus growled and pulled out a bottle of light green liquid, then threw it at Agnon, and said, "Let him drink it."

Agnon opened it and shoved it in Archie's mouth.

Archie gagged but had no choice but to drink it, or he would drown if too much liquid came into his lungs, and he wasn't even underwater.

The young hero soon stopped struggling and felt his arms and legs go limp. But he also did not feel any pain. He was grateful to Periclymenus and happy that he could breath without his lungs deflating. Whatever Cronus gave him, numbed him so he could lay in peace.

"There, that will help… now, what are we going to do about this?" Cronus asked and looked at the shattered gold brace in pieces on the concrete.

Periclymenus smiled. "This is where you come in, my friend. You can repair wounds yes? Repair this as though it was a injury."

Cronus smiled as well. Periclymenus was very smart and Cronus was thankful to have such a talented partner. He bent down, waved his hand over the pieces, and waited.

Sure enough, the gold bits started to move closer together, locking and intertwining, forming the brace.

"Perfect," Periclymenus said and picked up the newly formed brace. He quickly slipped it on and felt it lock around his right ankle.

Cronus folded his arms impatiently, "Hurry up, we need this to happen fast," he said rushed.

Periclymenus nodded and took one last look at Archie. Then, he closed his eyes.

A black ball surrounded Periclymenus and clung to his skin, as it had done when he was a rabbit. He became smaller, and had less physique. His hair grew back into his head and into a mow hawkish type of haircut. His facial features disappeared and Archie's cheekbones appeared.

The black over layer of skin disappeared and the real Archie stared up at himself, standing there, a cloth over his lower half.

Cronus grinned, "You look just like him," he said. "Now we need to get you replica's of his clothes," and with that Cronus pulled out an identical blue hoodie and shorts. "Wear these, and you'll have them fooled with no problem."

The fake-Archie smiled and took the clothes, while the real-Archie stared in horror.

Cronus held up a picture of Atlanta. "Remember, this young girl is the most important thing to you and you love her. Make sure you stay by her side a lot. But, when you get the chance, give this girl…" he held up another picture, but this time of Theresa, "… a shot of this," and he pulled out a syringe filled with an ominous purple viscous liquid.

Periclymenus studied the imaged and took the syringe. "Not a problem," he said and both men laughed. "Just remember to keep your part of the bargain."

Cronus nodded and they both turned and left the warehouse.

Archie's eyes widened. _They're going to kill Theresa!_ He thought but didn't speak, as Agnon bound his hands and feet, but left his mouth.

Fear swarmed over Archie's heart as he thought of Atlanta and how soon she would be in a stranger's arms, not knowing that he was plotting against them all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Narrator: Ooooh I see!)

_Present time back at the heroes' dorm…_

Atlanta was gripping the fake-Archie tightly and he returned her bone-crushing hug. Cheering and laughter filled the house.

No one suspected anything, and no one saw the syringe in the back of his pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew, sorry if this one was a bit long, felt long to me.

Anywho I hope you enjoyed it but now I'm going to give you readers some info.

Okay so Periclymenus was an Argonaut who fought with Jason when they were sailing and all that jazz. Periclymenus had the gift to be able to change into animals and was a shapeshifter. He was killed by Heracles (not Hercules) in the end.

Alright now here is where I come to the point. I am twisting this so Periclymenus is able to change into anything and I am changing a lot (like the fact that he was killed).

It's just my long A/N, sorry if I bored you and I hope you don't mind that I changed a few things.

Hope you're enjoying the story and keep reading if you like it!

Peace! Will update soon!


	8. Save Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans, just my stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atlanta drew back from fake-Archie, still holding both of his hands.

"What did Cronus do to you?" She asked looking deep into his eyes, and squeezing his hands.

Herry jumped in quickly. "Come on, let's sit down so you can tell us all, alright?" He said and motioned to the couch. They all walked over to the couch and Neil climbed over the chair he was hiding behind.

"I need to use the washroom first," fake-Archie said and swiftly left them as Atlanta, Herry and Jay sat on the couch while Odie sat cross-legged on the floor.

Periclymenus locked the bathroom door and pulled the syringe from his back pocket. Grabbing a cloth, he wrapped it tightly around the needle and hit it behind the toilet. He, then, washed his hands and left.

Fake-Archie joined his 'friends' and they all leaned in, eager to hear his story.

"Cronus had me for a while, but not long enough. When I was on my way to the restaurant, two giants appeared from nowhere and told me to come with them. I went quietly, because I knew if I didn't, I would be in bigger trouble than I would be now," the fake-Archie lied.

Atlanta stared at him in regret. She wished she wouldn't have gotten so upset with him before. She felt horrible and wanted to say something, but she remained quiet.

Fake-Archie continued, "Cronus is hiding in a lair very north of the city, more towards the mountains. I don't know exactly where it is, but if I saw it again I would recognize it."

"Wait, what did he want?" Herry asked with a gaping mouth.

"Nothing. He just kept me secure until I could free myself. I think he just wanted to break us apart long enough for him to make his move. But now that I'm back, he will think twice about planning anything now," he turned to Atlanta and took her hand in his,

She blushed as Herry and Neil grinned at each other in agreement.

"I'm so sorry I didn't make it to our date, I hope you'll forgive me," fake-Archie looked deep into her eyes.

"Of course I forgive you Arch," she said through tears and wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace.

Odie, Jay, Herry, and Neil smiled and decided to get up and step outside for a bit, leaving the two of them for their privacy.

Herry and Neil traded pounding of the fists and snickered quietly as they left. Odie laughed to and patted them on the shoulders. Jay looked back at Archie and Atlanta, hugging each other, but something wasn't right.

Jay looked at Archie and thought something looked different. He wasn't sharing the same joy that Atlanta, Jay could see something in his eyes that showed, not love, but a different emotion that he couldn't put his finger on.

Jay shook the feeling off and joined the others outside.

Atlanta sobbed, holding Archie tight, he stroked her hair softly. Her tears making his hoodie damp, but it seemed he didn't mind.

She pulled back, still holding his hands. "I almost forgot to tell you, but I didn't want to bring a damper down on your return," she said and took a deep breath in, "Theresa had a weird seizure or something and now she's even worse than before. I thought you might want to know."

Fake-Archie stood up, still holding her hands, acting surprised. "Then we need to see her. I'd hate for her to be there, all alone. We should all go!" He exclaimed in concern.

Atlanta was to love-stuck to notice the edginess in his voice; she merely continues to stare at him with her wide eyes. "Archie, you're right, let's go!"

"Uh… before we leave I need to… go to the bathroom again," he said and scurried over to the bathroom, while Atlanta ventured outside to tell everyone the plan.

In a matter of minutes, fake-Archie returned with the syringe well out of sight, and they all jumped in Herry's orange hummer. Soon enough they were bouncing along the road to Olympia High.

When they reached the school, they all piled out of the truck and stood in front of the janitor's closet inside the school.

Jay pulled the golden medallion from around his neck and placed it in the opening where it fit perfectly. None of the other heroes saw fake-Archie smile and raise his eyebrows in awe.

He now had another great piece of information for Cronus. He wondered if he would get rewarded greatly for this.

Hera greeted them at the entrance and hugged Archie for his return.

"Well, Theresa has not yet woken up, but she seems to be overcoming her fever and her breathing is back to normal," the goddess spoke softly when Jay had questioned her. "You may all see her, but it will be one at a time, please."

_It couldn't get any better_, thought Periclymenus. His disguise, infiltration, and plan were going perfectly.

Hera led them to Chiron's office, where the centaur waited patiently and congratulated Archie for escaping Cronus' grasp and giving him an idea of where the evil god might be hiding.

Odie was first to visit Theresa, followed by Neil, Herry, and Atlanta. Fake-Archie insisted that Jay see Theresa before he did. Jay was skeptical, but he really wanted to see her, so he ventured into the study.

Theresa lay where she had been yesterday. Her eyelids closed and her face pale.

She was regaining colour, but Jay couldn't help remembering her eyes, and how they were fogged up with darkness and sorrow.

He sat down beside her and held her hand. It was ice cold so he decided to run and get her a blanket from the closet.

He draped it over her and it landing gracefully, wrapping her like she was in a cocoon. Jay lay down beside her.

Jay did not speak, for he didn't need to. He just put his head on hers and breathed in her scent. They remained like that, together for ten minutes before Jay knew that Archie would want to visit her as well.

Before he left, Jay looked back at her. He summoned his courage and bent down, kissing her on the forehead. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Jay left Chiron's study and fake-Archie entered.

He smiled and locked the study doors, pulling out the needle full with the viscous purple liquid. It sloshed around as fake-Archie walked triumphantly to Theresa, resting peacefully, but not for long.

Periclymenus couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her orange hair falling off the chair, her abdomen rising and falling with every breath she took.

Periclymenus pulled the blanket off of her, looking at the white bandage around her stomach, obviously marking where she had been struck.

He flicked the syringe, making sure that no air bubbles would enter her. He pulled back a part of the bandage and inserted it into the repairing flesh. He, then, pushed down and made sure all of the liquid was gone before he replaced the bandage and put the blanket back on her.

Theresa started to sweat, and her breathing became fast and hoarse, telling Periclymenus that the shot was working.

He gently lifter one of her eyelids and saw that her eye was now becoming glazed with a thick black layer.

Smiling, he threw the needle into the wastebasket and left the study, just as Theresa began whimpering quietly in pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aha! He did it!" Cronus exclaimed from Agnon's hand, looking down into the vat of water. "Perfect, perfect, perfect! Oh this is a happy day," he said and sighed. "Dreams do come true!"

Archie (the real one) stared at Cronus from the ground. His hands and feet still bound, but no pain followed him now.

"You killed Theresa? I swear Cronus, if you did anything to her or the rest of my friends, I personally will see to it that you're locked in Tartarus for an eternity!" He said through gritted teeth.

Cronus looked down at the young hero glaring at him and couldn't help but smile.

"Dear Archie, do you really think I would have gone through all of that trouble just to kill her now, when I could have more fun with this?" He asked and laughed as Archie looked at him confused.

Cronus nodded for the giant to put him down and he walked up to Archie.

"But don't worry my friend. Soon, I won't need you anymore and you'll be joining your friends in Hades, no sweat. So relax, and enjoy your last moments on this earth, they won't last long," Cronus smirked and walked back over to the vat.

Archie slumped his head back into the concrete, hoping that someone would figure this all out and save him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The six heroes sat around the great fountain, with the statue of Zeus standing proudly in the middle. His golden figure was sparkling in the streams of light.

Atlanta was resting her head upon fake-Archie's shoulders. She sighed and he held her hand tightly.

"You think Theresa will be okay?" She asked aloud.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he replied and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Jay hoped that he was right and Neil dipped his toes into the water,

"Mmm, feels good! C'mon Odie!" He said and rolled up his pants, stepping into the fountain, looking at Odie.

Odie sighed but joined him. Herry rolled up his pants as well and jumped in.

"I need a good cool off, gets rid of the stress," he said and laid down in the water, getting his shirt and pants wet, but not caring. Odie laughed and Neil splashed him with water.

Atlanta and fake-Archie smiled, while Jay crossed his arms and walked out of range of the splashing. He couldn't get Theresa off his mind and wanted so badly to just pick her up and shake her until she was better.

But at that very moment, in Chiron's study, Theresa's eyes flew open.

She sat up as the darkness in her eyes dissolved, hiding, making it look like she was her normal self.

Chiron opened the study door and walked in. But as soon as he started towards his desk, he stopped and stared in shock at Theresa.

She stood up and looked at the centaur. "Hello, Chiron," she said sweetly and flung the blanket off to the side.

"Theresa! Thank goodness you're all right! How are you feeling?" He asked and trotted towards her.

"I'm feeling just fine," she replied and her eyes flashed black.

Chiron tried to stop but Theresa was too fast and roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending the centaur flying backwards and he crashed to the ground.

Theresa smiled and walked towards him.

Chiron scrambled to get up but Theresa picked him up and threw him across the room and into the closet. As the centaur flew through the air, he was confused at how she had gained this strength.

Theresa quickly slammed the closet shut and locked it.

She smiled as more of the black clouded her eyes and she knew what she had to do next. She started walking towards the door, her mind set on finding her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you go! Hoped you liked it and I will update soon. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm so happy you guys like my story!

Peace out!


	9. A Price for a Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans, just my stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder how Theresa's doing. Maybe she's feeling better," Atlanta sighed and put her hand on fake-Archie's leg. "Do you think she'll make it Arch?"

Fake-Archie nodded and embraced her even more. "I know that Theresa is a fighter and she will pull through. Chiron even said that she was improving every day didn't he?"

Atlanta nodded and gazed into his sparkling eyes. She leaned forward towards him and he closed the gap between them as well.

Just as their lips were about to touch, a huge splash of water interrupted them as Herry and Neil had picked up Odie and thrown him towards the couple, causing Archie and Atlanta to jump out of their spots and run, droplets of water covering their clothes.

Jay couldn't help but laugh. Archie chuckled while Atlanta ran and took a big jump in the fountain, creating a bigger splash that drenched Herry and Neil.

Suddenly, something caught Jay's eye.

He could have sworn he saw Theresa's orange hair disappear around the corner. He shook his head immediately, but then he saw a hand appear from that exact same place. The hand curled into a fist and the index finger motioned for Jay to follow, then disappeared.

Jay, bewitched, started walking to where the hand had been moments ago.

Odie lifted himself out of the fountain to see Jay walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asked through mouthfuls of water.

Jay glanced at him. "I'll be right back."

Odie shrugged and jumped back in the fountain. Archie had joined them as well and now there was an enormous water war going on between the five of them. Atlanta seemed to be winning.

Jay turned the corner to glimpse another flash of Theresa's hair. She seemed to be leading him farther and farther away from the fountain, but he didn't seem to notice.

He followed and quickened his pace. Turning into a hallway he had never been down before. He stopped dead in his tracks.

There was Theresa, standing with her back to him at the end of the corridor. She was looking at a big shield placed carefully on the wall as a memorial of one of the Argonauts' weapons used.

"T-Theresa?" Jay stuttered. "What are you doing? You should be resting, you're not fully healed yet."

Theresa slowly turned around and gazed at him. "I wanted some time alone with you."

Before Jay could speak, Theresa turned and walked through a door that was to the left of her. Jay could not help but follow her.

The room was another study, though it did not belong to any of the Gods that Jay knew. Come to think of it, Jay had never seen this room before in the time that he had been at Mount Olympia High.

Jay walked in and Theresa was sitting on a desk at the very front of the room.

He did not notice, however, that Theresa had grabbed a letter opener and discretely slipped it into her back pocket.

"Theresa, I don't think we are supposed to be in here, let's leave," Jay said in plea. He knew how stubborn she was and how she wouldn't want to go back to her rest unless he had a good reason. He could not think of one though.

She smiled and walked right up to him with a certain fire in her eyes.

Jay became weak at the knees. He had never seen her this determined about something before.

"Jay, I need to tell you something," she said shyly and stopped when she was only inches away from him.

He felt sweat glisten at the back of his neck, and his breathing became a little heavier.

Theresa closed her eyes, and in the blink of an eye, her lips were against his.

Jay did not know what this feeling was, but the shock melted away and all he could think about was Theresa. How beautiful she was, how he had her right now. He always wanted to tell her he loved her and now they were lip locked.

Their tongues pressed against each other and Theresa put her hands around Jay's neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Theresa pushed Jay up against the nearest wall and Jay had no objections.

They stood there, intimately kissing and embracing each other, taking breaths when needed.

Theresa, without Jay noticing, took one hand off of him and reached into her back pocket. She gripped the silver letter opener with one hand, while pushing Jay against the wall with another.

Jay, eyes closed, kept interlocking his tongue with her. Thinking about nothing but her. Cronus and the world just seemed to fade away.

But it didn't last long.

Jay felt the piercing pain in his chest. His eyes flew open to see Theresa's eyes. She was smirking at him as she drew away from hi lips.

He looked down and saw the end of what looked to be a silver knife. The warm blood slowly trickled down his chest and stomach.

"W-What…. T-Theresa…" He managed to say as blood gurgled out of his mouth. He could feel himself going limp, his knees buckled underneath him.

She took another step back and watched as Jay slid down the wall and collapsed in a heap on the floor, a red puddle slowly forming. She then reached around his neck and yanked the golden medallion off.

Putting it around her neck she closed the door of the study, hearing the sounds of Jay's attempt at speech and gasps for air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this was a really short chapter but I tried to get the point across as much as I could. Also, schoolwork has kinda conflicted so sorry for not updating for a really long time.

I promise I will update more often. I hope you like the chapter.

Bye for now!


	10. Caught in the Act

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans yada yada yada….

(Warning - There is one F word in this chapter so if you rally have something against swearing don't read that part… I'm still keeping it to rating of T, but if you think the rating should be changed, let me know!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cronus' jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. His plan had actually worked. It was all according to plan. He was now staring at a dying hero, stabbed by his love.

"Agnon…. I think I'm going to cry!" He exclaimed in joy to the giant that was holding him. Cronus waved a hand over the vat of water and the image of a bloody Jay disappeared. He, then, motioned for Agnon to place him down.

"We should order a pizza! Or get some popcorn because this is too precious." Cronus laughed and rubbed his hands together as the three giants joined him in laughter.

Archie winced. He didn't even want to know what Cronus had done. He was too exhausted. He knew that Theresa had been poisoned and for all he knew, she was dead.

"Oh Jay, let's see you worm your way out of this one," Cronus gloated at his now perfectly working plan.

Archie lifted his head up from the ground upon hearing this. He struggled to make his way around on the ground to see Cronus. "What have you done? First Theresa, and now Jay? Cronus! You bastard! I –", but before he could finish, Cronus had walked up to him and kicked him in the face. Blood flew out of Archie's nose and mouth. He could feel his nose cracked and he had bitten off a chunk of his inner lip.

"Shut up! I'm getting very tired of your little 'tough act'. I've got news for you; I have won. There's nothing you can do! No one can stop me now." Cronus bent down to Archie's bloody face. "You honestly think that someone will save you don't you? Ha! How can your friends save you when they think that you are standing right beside them?"

Archie glared through watering eyes, which made Cronus smile. He straightened up and walked back towards his giants.

Just then, a knock came from the side door.

"Ah, here's our guest now. Let us all be on our best behavior, please." Cronus said and went to open it.

Archie squinted through his blurry eyes and could make out the shape of a young woman. When he figured out whom it was, his heart leaped with joy.

"Theresa! Theresa! Thank goodness you're here! I knew you wouldn't get killed by Cronus, come on let –", he stopped.

Theresa shook Cronus' hand and looked over at Archie. She smirked and sauntered over to him. She glanced at his beaten body.

"My, my, Archie," she said slyly, "What have you been up to these past few days?" She continued to smile sweetly.

Cronus laughed and Archie frowned.

"Theresa? What's wrong with you? What are you doing?" He asked imprudently. But then he saw her eyes flash black and he understood. "Cronus! What did you do to her? Why is she acting like this?" He shouted.

Cronus merely shrugged. "I just gave her a boost. She works for me now Archie, so if you were hoping for a rescue mission, I guess I am sorry to tell you it's not going to happen. But who am I kidding? I could care less." He leaned against the water vat.

Theresa giggled and returned to Cronus, Archie still puzzling over what had happened.

"Well now that Jay is useless, it would be the perfect time for you to start on your world domination plans." She said sweetly.

Cronus nodded. "Oh yes. I had that exact same idea."

Archie wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Nothing he could do would help. There was nothing left for him. He had no escape plans, Periclymenus had taken his place, and he guessed that Theresa had done something horrible to Jay. His whole world was falling apart before his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jay! Oh my God no!"

Jay heard someone's voice scream. It sounded like Atlanta, but he could not say. He lay hopelessly in his own blood. The letter opener stuck deep into his chest. He tried to open his eyes but could not.

"Neil! Odie! Herry! We found him! He's in the spare study!" Atlanta called down the hallway, as fake-Archie knelt beside him. Both of their outfits were completely drenched from playing in the fountain.

"Jay? Can you hear me?" Fake-Archie pretended like he cared, but in fact when he and Atlanta found Jay, he couldn't help but let a small smile escape. _Cronus actually did it._

Jay wheezed and he felt a hand on his forehead. It was soft and the fingers seemed small so he assumed it was Atlanta's.

"He's burning a fever! We need to get him to Chiron!" She exclaimed at fake-Archie. But then, she noticed the slight twinkle in his eye and how he had not reacted to such an event. She tried to brush the thought out of her head, but something inside her sent up a warning flag.

Suddenly, Neil came running in, his clothes also soaked.

"Theresa's gone! And Hera found Chiron in his study closet!" He shouted, making fake-Archie cover his ears. Neil took a glance at Jay and the blood surrounding him. Neil swayed a little but refrained from fainting.

"Hurry Arch!" Atlanta cried.

Fake-Archie quickly scooped the wounded Jay into his arms in a bridal style. Atlanta made sure the letter opener did not go any deeper into Jay's chest, but she did not pull it out either, for fear of him bleeding out.

They all ran down the hallways and headed straight for Chiron's study. Passing large portraits and swords along the walls. The hallways seemed to be getting longer and longer as they tried to reach the end. Atlanta refused to give up.

_What is happening? We're falling apart!_ Atlanta thought as the turned the corner.

When they reached Chiron's office, Herry and Odie, shouting questions, ambushed them. Fake-Archie pushed past them and through the doors.

Hera was tending to the centaur, who had a large ice pack placed on his head and another one sitting on his fetlock. Both looked up to see the unconscious Jay in fake-Archie's arms. The colour in their faces was immediately replaced with paleness and fear.

Hera gasped and ran towards them. Chiron tried to get up, but his legs buckled under him and he sat down again. He decided it was best if he just stayed put.

She led fake-Archie over to where Theresa would have been sleeping, and he placed Jay on the couch. His breathing was getting worse, his chest falling and rising rapidly and harshly.

"How did this happen?" She demanded, looking from fake-Archie to Atlanta to Odie to Neil and finally to Herry, she was in no mood to joke around.

"I don't know! We just found him like this!" Atlanta blurted out and started examining the deep wound. Hera stared at her for a second and then turned to the others, almost glaring.

"Theresa is missing. Something bad is going. She was still too weak to even be able to stand the last time I checked on her. The only way she could have gotten up and left is if someone helped her," she stared directly at fake-Archie. "Do any of you know anything about this?"

Fake-Archie avoided her eyes, and only stared at Atlanta who was trying to figure out the best possible way to remove the weapon used to stab Jay. _Was it possible she figured it out? Why is she staring at me like that?_ These questions buzzed in fake-Archie's head.

Hera squinted at him. Her suspicions were realized but she said nothing aloud. She would tell everyone later.

"I don't know how to get this out," Atlanta sighed in frustration as Jay took another sharp breath in pain.

Hera changed her focus and concentrated on Jay. She kneeled down beside Atlanta and studied the wound. It was deep and seemed as though it might have punctured a lung.

Neil, Herry, and Odie all leaned in closer, but fake-Archie stayed back.

"Umm… is it okay if I leave to go to the washroom? Blood makes me queasy. And my head kind of hurts, all of this chaos must be causing it." He lied and then turned to leave. Atlanta looked up, a confused worried expression on her face, but Hera paid no attention, so fake-Archie slipped out of the door. He knew Hera had seen through his disguise and he needed to get out of there quickly.

"If we move quickly enough, we can take it out painlessly and with ease," Hera said and turned to Neil. "Call Asclepius. He will know what to do!" She pointed to the door. Neil obeyed and ran to where her finger pointed. Moments later he came back in.

"Uh…. Where is Asclepius?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Herry slapped a hand to his head. "Don't worry Hera, I'll go with him." He quickly ran past Neil, grabbing Neil's shirt, making him follow.

Odie frowned. "Who's Asclepius?"

Hera didn't take her eyes off of Jay. "Asclepius is one of the Gods of medicine. If there is an injury too great for him to handle, I haven't seen it yet. He will help." She explained. Odie's face turned into frustration, thinking he should have already known that. He made a mental note to brush up on his history of Gods later.

A little while after, Neil, Herry, and another man came running back into the study. The man with them had grayish hair and was barely the same height as Atlanta. He had circular black glasses and was wearing white medical robes, pockets filled with bottles and bandages of all kinds. He looked to be much older than she thought, but Atlanta hoped that with his age, came lots of medicine experience.

Asclepius looked at Jay. He frowned at first but then let a small smile slip out.

"With all of this commotion I thought that the young man had been struck with a giant pole! But no fear everyone. Move aside ladies. This will only take a second." He said triumphantly. Hera and Atlanta moved out of the way.

The young heroes looked at each other. Their expressions all the same in confusion. They turned to look at Hera, who was smiling.

"Um…" Neil was the first to speak. Herry, Atlanta, and Odie shot looks at him.

Hera laughed. "That's Asclepius for you." She then turned to them and whispered, "He has a little bit of an ego, but that's what makes him the best."

Asclepius studied Jay for a moment. The air was stiff in the room; everyone remained silent, as Asclepius only examined the wound.

Suddenly Asclepius wrapped his hand around the letter opener and yanked it upwards. Some blood flew with it, but no more blood escaped the wound. Atlanta let out a sort of short scream, but she quickly covered her mouth.

Asclepius reached back into his pocket and grabbed his bottle of anti-bacterial medicine along with a large roll of medical cloth. Everyone crowded around. Chiron looked over and reached his neck out so he could see as well.

"Well that should do it. It was lucky his internal organs were not hit in the process, or he would have been in real trouble. Other than that, all you had to do was pull. Goodness me, am I the only one who can doctor anymore?" Asclepius boasted as he cleaned and wrapped Jay's chest. Jay's breathing had returned to normal.

The four teens let out sighs in relief. Hera still had a warm smile on her face. "Thank you Asclepius." She said and patted his shoulder.

Asclepius adjusted his glasses. "Just don't let him get up for at least six hours or a day. If that is all, I am going to return back to my studies." He nudged Neil, "I was reading up on the effects of long-term toenail fungus!" He chuckled as he left the room and Neil shuddered and kept down the vile in his mouth.

Herry smiled. "For being a egotistical old man, he sure knew what he was doing." He remarked looking at the colour flowing back into Jay's face.

Atlanta nodded and headed towards the door. "I'll go tell Archie he can come back now." Hera closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Atlanta… he's not there. He's gone." She said sadly. Atlanta stopped in her tracks as Neil, Odie, and Herry gaped at Hera.

Atlanta turned around. "What do you mean he's not coming back?" She demanded.

Hera took a deep breath in and motioned for the heroes to come sit down on the couches. They all did as she wanted, but Atlanta stayed standing up.

Hera pulled out something from her pocket. They all looked at it closely. Chiron hobbled over and joined them, gazing at the item in her hand. It was an empty syringe.

Atlanta huffed, "So what? I don't understand why this means Archie's not coming back. Where'd he go?"

"This syringe was not filled with anything that I or any of the other Gods and Goddesses' use. I asked Hermes to test the liquid in it, luckily there was some left, and the results that came back were scrambled." She paused looking at their faces, "This needle, I expect, came from Cronus. Only he could create something this evil. I found it in the wastebasket, after Archie had visited Theresa. I assume that this needle is why Theresa is missing, and why Jay is in his current condition."

Herry and Odie looked at each other, angry with Cronus, while Neil just stared mesmerized by the syringe. Atlanta's temperature was boiling over.

"But what does this have to do with Archie? For all you know, Neil could have given Theresa the syringe!" She said angrily. Neil seemed to have not heard the comment.

"I knew that. That is why I kept a close eye on all of you. But there was something not quite right about Archie. Ever since he returned, he was acting strange. I think Jay saw it too. I had the Horaes send me back in time to watch all of you see to Theresa. I saw it with my own eyes, Archie gave Theresa the needle."

Atlanta's jaw dropped in awe. "But… but Archie would never do something like that!" She cried.

Hera nodded. "Atlanta… that was not Archie. I don't know who it was, but it was certainly not Archie. He was probably a spy from Cronus. I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Atlanta held back her tears. "So you mean… the man that was with me for these past few days, holding my hand… wasn't Archie?"

Hera nodded slowly. Neil looked from Hera to Atlanta, feeling the need to say something, but he couldn't.

Atlanta slumped back onto the couch and put her head in her hands. Herry sat beside her and rubbed her back.

Odie scratched the back of his neck. "I can't believe it… he just seemed so much like Archie." Neil nodded in agreement.

"Are you going to be okay Atlanta?" Chiron asked softly.

Teardrops fell to the floor. "I'm fine. But Cronus won't be when I get through with him." Atlanta replied. Everyone looked at each other and then to Atlanta.

She looked up. "I'm gonna fucking kill him!" She yelled in exasperation and stood up. She wouldn't let Cronus get away with this one, not this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AIYA! Atlanta swore! Woah now! Hahaha.

Well that's it for this week! Yay! Jay's alive! But I have a warning to all of you!

There is going to be a character death, but I'm not telling who. That would ruin the surprise! Anywho, please review if you like it and if you didn't! Chapter 11 will be up soon or in the next week I promise!

Thanks!

M.J.


	11. One Last Time

**Disclaimer: **Don't own COTT, just my stories!

Oh you readers are too smart! You found my hidden clue and for that you win…

Another Chapter! Yay!

(Lame I know, but enjoy!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay blinked his eyes open. He looked around wildly, the memories of Theresa flooding back to him. He waited for the pain in his chest to come back, but there was nothing. Was he dead? No, he was breathing and fully aware of the world around him.

"Hey, he's awake, how're you feeling?" Jay recognized this voice immediately as Herry's.

Jay sat up to see his Hera, Chiron, and his friends gathered around him. They all had pleased looks on their faces. He smiled and looked down at his chest, which still had bloodstains left, but the wound was healing well.

Hera beamed. "Any pain left?"

Jay shook his head. "None." He looked at Chiron. "I think you're a magician Chiron." But the centaur shook his head.

"It's not me you should be thanking, but Asclepius, when he gets back from his toenail studies…" Jay puzzled while they all laughed.

Jay looked around not noticing the presence of Archie or Theresa. "Hera, where is…" He began to ask, but stopped as Atlanta sharply looked away and Hera sighed sadly. She explained the strange behavior of Theresa, and how Archie was not the real Archie. As the story went on, Jay knew his suspicions were right and what to do.

"Well, let's get going. We need to go after them now." He said boldly. Hera stared at him, but he continued. "We've been sitting here doing nothing for so long…"

Herry had a twinkle in his eye. "I like the way you think, Jay. But are you sure you're okay? Your injury was pretty bad, and you've only had a few hours rest."

Jay nodded vigorously, even though he could feel a little twinge in his chest when he talked, but he ignored it with every sentence. He turned to Odie. "Do you know how to track them?" He asked hopefully.

Odie flipped open his laptop. "Well, I've been trying to figure out some way, but nothing seems to be clicking. 'Archie' left his PMR here, not sure if he even had it when he was with us." He kept typing on the computer. "There also haven't been any sightings of Cronus, or his giants. If we still had Theresa here, we could ask her to find him, then again, last time we did that…" He stopped.

Herry nodded. "She also took Jay's pendant… maybe she's going to try to get back in?" He suggested. "Maybe we should just wait a little longer."

Upon hearing this, Atlanta whipped her head around to Herry. "No, if we wait any longer, Cronus might kill Archie…if he's still alive." She tried to keep her fear down, but it kept resurfacing. She had never been so frightened before and she wasn't about to let the team know how scared she was.

Neil looked at all of their faces. "Wait, you said she took Jay's pendant?" Everyone turned to stare at him and Odie replied, "Yes?" in an impatient tone.

Neil stared blankly at each the others critical eyes. "So, don't they all have tracking chips on them or something? I thought Hera put them in to know where we are at all times." Atlanta put her head in her hands while the others groaned.

"Neil, that's just wishful thinking, Hera couldn't have done that, besides do you think a necklace would have –" But Herry was cut off as Odie put up a hand. He had resumed his typing and a smile grew on his face.

"I think Neil is on to something there!" The gazes now turned to Odie, even Neil looked confused. Odie beamed, "Although the pendant doesn't have a tracker in it, it has a specific frequency that no other gold detector can find. It's partially because of the different gold that Olympus uses. The only thing that can track it down is the God's technology!" No one moved. Odie sighed. "Hermes gave me the technology months ago, so we can find Theresa and Archie!"

Everything seemed to click at once as Jay and Atlanta jumped up and Herry grabbed Neil and gave him a super-sonic nuggy, causing his blonde hair to be ruffled up. "I never thought you have anything in that egotistical head of yours Neil!" Herry laughed.

Neil released himself from Herry's grasp and began immediately fixing his hair with his mirror. Jay and Atlanta patted Neil on the back, and even Hera gave him a hug from behind. Chiron remained sitting down and was still puzzling at how Neil had found out the perfect plan to rescue their friends.

Odie finally stopped typing. "This satellite image of the city will indicate which areas have the highest gold frequency." He turned the laptop around so they all could see. "According to this, the only other high indicators other than Olympus High, is the area right outside the city limits." He pointed to the red dots that were in Olympus High, and then to the one lone dot on the outskirts.

Within moments, Odie had recorded the location, Jay, Atlanta, Neil, and Herry had grabbed their weapons from Aries. Jay took his retractable sword, Atlanta grabbed her wrist laser crossbow, Herry had run to grab his truck, and even Neil grabbed a pocketknife, he refused to take anything heavier.

"Here, take this," Hera said and handed Jay a small syringe filled with a transparent liquid as the group was getting into Herry's truck. "We tried our best, this will hopefully help Theresa find her way back to us."

Jay nodded. He gave Hera one last hug and in seconds, all Hera saw was dust from the road, as the Hummer sped away. She looked at the sky and hoped that they would be successful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Agnon!" Cronus cried into the giant's ear. He waved away the image of a truck driving away from Olympus High.

Agnon flinched from the unnecessary yelling that Cronus was bestowing, even though the giant was the one holding him up. The giant opened his eyes slowly to see Cronus glaring at him, like he was about to kill him.

"Quickly, we must prepare for battle, we've been found out! Grab all the others, fast!" He ordered. The giant, in haste, lowered the God to the ground and made his was out of the warehouse.

"No, no, no, no!" Cronus complained and stomped angrily, as if he were a little child, in a temper tantrum. Theresa walked up to him and patted his shoulder. He turned to her, almost forgetting that she was evil now, for the look on her face was a pure and innocent lie.

She smiled. "Don't worry, we'll take care of them. Isn't that right Periclymenus?"

Cronus had failed to see Periclymenus, in his true form, walk through the door that Agnon had taken his leave from. He was wearing Archie's hoodie and shorts, which were ripping at the seams from his stature.

"I've held up my end of the bargain, now it's your turn." The former Argonaut demanded hastily. He seemed to be in a rush and Cronus figure he too knew that the heroes were on their way here.

Cronus smiled. "Why of course, but I have just one problem." Periclymenus narrowed his eyes but Cronus continued smiling and folded his hands together. "Now I know you did your job, but yet, you blew your cover and now have cost me valuable world conquest time. For that the deal is off."

Periclymenus' face became red. "How dare you go back on your word! I gave you your revenge, now where's mine?" He clenched his fists and his muscles ripped through the shirt a little more. Cronus kept his smug look.

"My, my, Periclymenus, I'm sorry but your appointment is up. Theresa?" Cronus said and created a black hole behind Periclymenus. Theresa nodded and ran full blast at Periclymenus. She spun around and kicked him square in the jaw. Periclymenus thought he could take it, but she used so much force, it blasted him right into the black hole. His swears at Cronus were quickly drowned out as the blackness sealed.

Cronus wiped his hands off. "Now, we just have one more issue to deal with." He looked over at an unconscious Archie, who had passed out due to his energy loss and having not eaten for quite some time.

Cronus strolled over to Archie and removed the chains from his legs. He reached under Archie's underarm and pulled his towards the vats of water. He then called Agnon back.

"Is everyone in place?" He asked. The giant nodded and looked down at the boy beside him. Cronus nodded.

"Yes, please. I think now is a good time. When his friends get here, it will be too late." He and Theresa laughed.

Agnon picked Archie up and tied his arms to the sides. Cronus and Theresa strolled out of the warehouse as Agnon watched them leave. Taking one last look at the young hero, he placed his large hand upon Archie's head and pushed him under, for the last time and he would not let go until the bubbles had stopped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atlanta looked out the window of the truck. She was so close to finding Archie. She could feel it and in her heart, she knew they would make it in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. So It Begins

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Class of the Titans, just my stories :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The orange Hummer came to a grinding stop on the rocky path. Herry quickly turned the car off and looked around at the four in the vehicle. Everyone's breathing was slow, everyone trying to calm down before the largest fight of their time.

Jay clenched his sword and looked at their surroundings. It looked as if it was an abandoned warehouse, for the building was not that sturdy and Jay even noted some of the cracks within the other buildings. The hummer was parked about a hundred yards away and, with some trees surrounding, they were hidden away from any eyes that were watching.

Atlanta bit her lip hard, not noticing the pain. She then drew in a quick breath and Odie placed a hand on her shoulder for support. She smiled at him and turned to Jay. "This is it... Isn't it?"

Jay remained motionless, his eyes fixed on the warehouse ahead. Then he nodded slowly. "He's not getting away with it this time. He's cause far too much pain for us all. We're going to end this..." His voice trailed. Something inside him feared that a terrible thing was going to happen.

Herry cracked his knuckles. He let out a large breath, "So, what's the plan Jay?"

The brunette snapped out of his trance of anger and turned to the group. He spoke quickly and calmly. "I know for certain Cronus has at least three giants with him. Herry, I'll get you and Odie to take care of at least two for Atlanta's cover, she'll go in and find Archie. Neil can take the other giant and any others we will have problems with. I'll handle Theresa and Cronus."

Everyone nodded. Atlanta clenched her fist and put one hand on her laser crossbow. She needed to rescue Archie. She was sure he was still alive. There was no turning back now. She closed her eyes and pictured Archie's face, smiling his wide smile; the emotion that she felt for him was so strong. She couldn't let him go now.

Herry turned and punched Odie's leg. "Team Alpha again, eh bud?" He laughed and Odie nodded. "I definitely see us taking down those giants in five minutes tops," Odie re-enforced Herry's statement. Both were able to cut their own tension with chuckles and snickering.

Neil put a hand on his chin and looked very confused. "So... You are telling me... I actually have to fight... And do work?" He confirmed, sounded very bored.

The four turned and gave Neil the "eyebrow raise and glare" look. Neil looked at their faces and mouthed the word "okay" slowly and then opened the car door. The rest followed, opening their doors and gathered around, facing the abandoned building.

They all stood in a line. Jay stepped forward and squinted his eyes. Something had moved at the base of the building. His eyes quickly widened. "Everyone down!" He hissed, and the five quickly hit the ground, Odie and Herry slid behind a tree as Atlanta, Neil, and Jay peered from around a large shrub. Atlanta looked at Jay. He was glaring directly at the front of the warehouse.

There, as if appeared out of nowhere, stood Cronus. Beside him stood the lean figure of the all-too-familiar orange haired girl. Then three giants appeared all looking around in different directions. They had obviously known the heroes were here.

Cronus' lips curled into a smile and looked to Theresa, then the direction of Jay and the others. "Haha... Oh Jay... You think your presence would go unnoticed? But why hide? Don't you want to come get your girlfriend?" Cronus teased. "You'll be dying to see her now. Hahaha!" He obviously thought the joke was utterly hilarious with his maniacal laughter.

Jay's jaw clenched. He couldn't help but feel a twinge, seeing Theresa standing there, out of her own control. He raised one hand and put it over the freshly healed cut on his chest, not only was it beginning to act up, but he also was having a hard time remembering that moment... not the fact that Theresa stabbed him... but the memory of how the possessed Theresa kissed him.

He was going to get Theresa back, he was going to save her. He turned to Atlanta and whispered, "We'll take the front, you sneak around and get Archie out of there, I'm sure he's in that warehouse," he pointed to the one Cronus was standing in front of, "Or they wouldn't be guarding it."

Atlanta nodded. She looked around at them all. Odie and Herry gave her thumbs up, while Neil even managed to let out a small smile. Atlanta beamed. "I'll get him back, don't worry." And with that she sped off, using here speed, and had vanished.

Jay turned back to face Cronus as the time god yelled out.

"Come on, Jay! Come out and fight like the descendant you should be!" He called. Cronus was glowing with anticipation. He knew that the heroes would not get out of this one. He turned to Theresa. "My dear, you stay back here until I give you the signal, I want to keep my secret weapon for last."

Theresa giggled and nodded, taking a few steps away.

Jay looked on. He took a deep breath and stood up. "If Cronus wants a fight... Then we're gonna send him back to the dark pits of Haedes..." He whispered. The three others stood up with him. Neil, shaking in his shoes, and Odie, looking proud alongside Herry. Jay led as the four walked out to face their opponents.

Cronus smirked. "There you are..." He then made his sickle appear and turned to the giants. "Leave Jay to me." They all nodded in response.

The four heroes stood in a line, facing the enemy line of the giants and Cronus. All were glaring at one another. Jay looked down the line at his comrades and smiled.

(A/N: This is where I would put some sort of epic music if this was actually an episode!!! XD)

Odie removed his sweater and threw it to the side. He curled his hands into fists to mirror Herry's stance. Herry chuckled, "Ready to use those moves I taught you there?" Odie looked up and nodded at his brother in combat.

Jay smiled proudly at them all, even Neil, who had stopped shaking and now was holding his knife ahead of him in triumph. He looked back at Cronus.

Cronus, though they were far away, knew that Jay was staring him down. He held his sickle up high. Jay in turn held his sword and pointed it forward. At the same time, both leaders of the party let out a triumphant call and the battle began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atlanta watched the blurs fly past her. She was focussed on the destination, she was focussed on saving Archie. She flew past trees and past the empty building beside the warehouse she was headed to. Finally she stopped right around the back of the abandoned building and crouched down. She looked up.

There was a small window above her, it seemed a very far way up. Atlanta stood up to see if she could reach it. Unfortunately it was too high. Atlanta sighed and took a few steps back. She then took a running start at the wall, ran up the side of the building and slipped through the window.

Inside she landed daintily on her feet and remained still, curious if her presence had been known. Outside she heard the voices of people calling out. She knew that the fight was on. Quickly she studied her surroundings.

It was pretty empty except for the vats of water in the middle of the building. She looked around. There was no sight of Archie. Then the realization slowly hit her. She shook in fear as her eyes met the vats of water once again.

Thinking carelessly she ran towards the vats. Suddenly something knocked her off her feet and sent her flying into the wall. Atlanta let out a groan and fell to her knees, out of breath. She looked up to see the giant, Agnon, growling at her.

Fury boiled in Atlanta's blood. She got up and spit out some blood that had collected in the back of her throat from taking damage to her lungs. The giant began to run towards her.

"You... Took Archie from me..." She hissed. She then swiftly fired her laser crossbow at the giant. It was a direct hit into Agnon's eye. The giant howled in pain and stopped in his tracks, blood flew from his bloody cornea. Atlanta then took her opportunity. She ran full speed right into Agnon, powered by her anger. Agnon was knocked off his feet and into one of the vats of water. It shook and water poured out from all around. The giant was out cold.

Atlanta took a couple deep breaths and then fear took over. She looked at the vats and in a heartbeat had climbed up the side and looked in.

Her heart sank. She gasped as a large weight hit her right square in her chest and stomach. She couldn't comprehend what she saw, but at the same time, she knew it was true.

There, unmoving deep in the water, was Archie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years without an update and I leave you with that.

I 3 you all by the way!! :D

I definitely will be uploading and finishing this story very soon! Thank you so much with all the reviews and please keep reviewing!

M.J.


	13. Fear the Loss, Fight for Everything

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Class of the Titans, juste mes storieeees! Oui.

A/N: So this chapter needed a song, so for this one chapter, it's a song flick (for the first part anyway). I thought the song fit, sadness wise, it's kinda cheese ball, but I like it! Bwohoho! Thanks! Enjoy! Merci!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atlanta couldn't speak; she couldn't even move. The sight before her was too much to bear. There was nothing. She was empty. Time was slowing down. It felt as though her world was slowing down into nothing.

Automatically the tears began flowing from her eyes. They fell slowly into the water, the ripples expanding with each drop. Atlanta could have sworn that each drop was a piece of her heart; the tears caused the ripples to be too large for just salty water.

As time slowed, Atlanta reached frantically into the vat. She stretched her arms as far as they could go, as the rim of the vat dug into her abdomen. Ignoring the pain, she caught a grip underneath Archie's arms and pulled him up.

xxxxx

_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears._

xxxxx

After getting his head surfaced she looked to the sides where his hands were tied. She quickly got her right hand free and used the laser crossbow to destroy the rope, making sure she didn't injure Archie. She pulled his body over her shoulder and jumped down from the vat.

She quickly but gently laid him down on his back. "Archie?! Archie?! Can you hear me?!" She cried out, the tears falling from her face. There was no response from the young boy. His face was restful, his lips slightly parted, a gentle stream of water ran out from out of his mouth.

Atlanta put her hands on his face. It was cold.

xxxxx

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

xxxxx

She put her left ear close to his face, listening for any sign of breathing. But all was silent except for the dripping of the water as the white noise. Atlanta frantically tilted his head back; she put her lips on his and blew air into his lungs twice. She then began pressing on his chest, counting to herself.

"One, two, three, four... Come on Archie! Please don't give up on me!" She screamed.

Archie's body moved every time she pushed down on his chest. But he showed no signs of life. Atlanta, however, refused to give up. She continued alternating between giving Archie air and pressing on his chest. Her tears began falling faster and in more quantities.

xxxxx

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me._

xxxxx

Suddenly Atlanta collapsed on Archie's chest. She sobbed fiercely; hyperventilating. Every breath she took was painful, knowing that Archie was not taking the same breaths she was. She began screaming loudly, without a care of who heard.

"Archie... p-please... don't... l-leave me –", She sobbed between her words. "Please! I... n-need... you... I-I love you... I... love you so much! I c-can't let you g-go... You m-mean so much to m-me... Please come b-back to me!" Atlanta continued screaming and crying.

Her insides hurt. It was painful just to breathe. She continued hyperventilating as her brain felt as though it was expanding and pressing against her skull. Archie was gone. The man, that she never had the chance to tell him she loved, he was gone and was never coming back. She had been too late.

xxxxx

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along._

xxxxx

Atlanta brushed the wet hair out of Archie's face with her shaking hand. She closed her eyes, let he tears run, and kissed his cold forehead. A part of her wanted to give up. A part of her wanted to let this go. It wanted to let Archie go. There was no point in trying to get him back.

However, the other half was stronger.

Atlanta mustered up all her strength and pounded hard on Archie's chest. She waited, hoping for something.

Silence.

Through the tears Atlanta continued to pound on Archie's. She screamed his name, begging him to wake up. Inside her, the adrenaline built up. She wouldn't let him go. She refused to let him go. One last time she slammed her fist hard on his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sword clashed with the sickle. The fist fought hard against the giants. The heroes fought their enemies with force as the giants defended ferociously.

Herry moved out of the way from the blue giant's attack and grabbed its foot. He then smiled as he threw the giant a few feet away. The giant landed with a large thud and an enormous groan. Herry beamed.

Suddenly, Neil went running by screaming three octaves above his normal voice as a giant chased him, the sound of the footsteps was thunderous. Herry's face contorted into a confused and disappointed look as he watched the blonde flail his arms above him.

"Herry! Look out!" He heard Odie's voice call.

Unaware to Herry, who was busy watching Neil lose what was left of his masculinity, didn't notice the giant get up and charge towards him. Herry was knocked off his feet and hit the ground hard. He landed on his back, gasping for air.

Odie made an attempt to run to his fallen comrade. However the red giant, whom he was dealing with, wouldn't allow that. The giant stepped in the way and shoved Odie to the ground with his giant fist. Odie grunted in surprise. The giant then put his foot on Odie's chest and began pressing down. Odie cringed in pain and tried to pull the foot off.

The giant only laughed and pressed harder.

Odie inhaled harshly and scrambled looking around for something he could use. Fortunately he saw a jagged rock. He grabbed it in one hand and slashed it against the giant's ankle. It let out a screech in pain and quickly grabbed the foot of which blood was now seeping out.

Odie wasted no time. He jumped up on his feet , gripping the rock in his hand. The red giant continued to whine in pain from the wound. Odie looked behind his foe to see Herry being lifted by his neck up. The brunette was struggling against his giant's grip.

Odie quickly ignored the crying giant in front of him and ran towards Herry. He jumped up high and brought the jagged rock down on the giant's back. It tore through his flesh with ease.

The giant released Herry, crying out in pain and trying to reach around his back. Odie quickly ran over to Herry and helped him sit up.

"Herry, are you okay?" He asked as Herry rubbed his throat.

Herry smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, but look at you go! You're almost as good as me now little bro!" He joked and Odie beamed.

They both looked up to see the two angry giants coming towards them. Herry stood up and brushed himself off. Both comrades looked at each other and smiled, then charged ahead.

Meanwhile, Jay lunged forward, his sword pointing directly to hit Cronus' chest. Cronus easily dodged the attack and swiped his sickle at Jay, barely missing. Jay jumped back and held his sword in defence. Cronus straightened up.

"Well, Jay, it seems your strength derives from your devotion for that young woman over there," Cronus smirked, motioning to Theresa, who stood blankly in front of the warehouse. Cronus cackled.

Jay looked over at Theresa giving her a pleading look, but all Theresa did was stare unemotionally.

Cronus took this opportunity of distraction. He flew at Jay and raised his sickle high in the air. Jay snapped out of his phase and blocked the attack with his sword. Both weapons grinded against each other making a small spark appear.

Cronus leaned into Jay. "Isn't it sad?" He pouted mockingly, "The fact that she doesn't even recognize you? This knowledge that even though you care about her so much, she won't listen to you?" Cronus sucked in air between his closed teeth. "Ooh. It seems that you care about her much more that she cares about you."

Jay clenched his jaw and glared trying to push back against Cronus, but the words his him like a brick wall. It stung his chest and he narrowed his eyes.

Cronus pushed back and dug deeper. "Don't you find it awful that you let your guard down when you two were alone and she took advantage of you? Oh what a pity... Those weren't her true feelings even though you were so sure she loved you." Cronus cackled once again.

Jay felt himself getting weaker his arms were shaking against Cronus' force.

Cronus took his moment to get a lead on this fight. He pushed forcefully against Jay, breaking free of their interlocked weapons. He then grabbed Jay's arm and in one quick movement there was a loud snap and Jay cried out in pain.

The former titan then twisted Jay's broken arm around his back and kicked him in the joint around the back of his knee. Jay's legs buckled underneath him and he fell to his knees, dropping his sword. Cronus then brought the sickle around Jay's neck, still holding the fractured limb tight against the young hero's back.

Jay tried to fight back but the pain in his arm was extensive.

Cronus smiled at the struggling hero. "Tut, tut, Jay. You let your feelings get in the way. I thought you would last longer than this. Oh well!" Cronus maniacally laughed and began to drag the sickle across Jay's neck.

Suddenly there was a loud scream that came from the warehouse. Jay recognized it as Atlanta's.

Cronus turned his head in the direction of the noise. Jay quickly grabbed his sword with his left hand and blindly stabbed Cronus in the leg. Blood flew from the wound and Cronus let go of Jay's arm and his golden weapon.

Jay rebounded and stood up facing his enemy, letting his broken right arm dangle. It was useless. He watched as Cronus fell to the ground screaming in pain and grasping his leg. Jay wiped the blood off of the fresh cut Cronus had made in his neck.

The young hero glared at the god trying to crawl away in agony.

"You've hurt so many people... And I'm going to end it now!" Jay hissed and lunged, sword glinting in the sunset. He thrust his sword forward and down towards Cronus, who braced himself in cowardness.

However, Jay was stopped. He felt his sword being stopped right as it was going to hit Cronus. His eyes didn't believe what they saw.

The hands grasped either side of his sword, preventing him from moving any further. The slender hands dripped with blood. Jay's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. There standing in front of him, between him and Cronus, between him and the end to everyone's pain, was a smirking Theresa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tada! Chapter 13!!

I really hope you guys liked it! I dare you to listen to that song when you read the first part! It's so intense! In my opinion. I almost cried writing it! Hahaha thanks again for every review!

Next Chapter: The fight between Jay... and Theresa??

Dun dun duuuuuuun!

LOVE

M.J.

Song – My Immortal, by Evanescence


	14. The Butterfly's Place

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Class of the Titans! Just my brain!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long but here is my next chapter! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Wha… What? Where… Where am I?"_

_The young man wandered in the darkness. His eyes searching for some form of light, but there was nothing, only darkness. His body was heavy but he felt like he was floating. His chest was so compressed with pressure yet he felt them fill with so much air._

_The last thing he could remember was feeling the water seep into his mouth and engulf his lungs. He remembered pain. He remembered his body shaking, shuddering, as he was held under water. And then, it stopped. All of his thrashing, all the desperation had ceased. His body felt no pain. He felt his heartbeat become still and silent. The last thing he remembered seeing was a special girl's face._

_Looking down the boy saw that he was walking on nothing, nothing but a black abyss. There was no floor beneath him. No sidewalk, no road, no grass, nothing. There was no ceiling either, no sky to see within a thousand miles. This place he was in, it was sky high full of nothing._

_Regardless, he kept on walking. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew he had to get there. He noticed no limp in his previously weak leg. The boy was walking at what he thought was a quick pace. He couldn't tell though. It was as if time had stopped, but the second hand refused to stop ticking._

_He, then, squinted his eyes. There seemed to be something ahead of him in the darkness. He couldn't make it out, but that same something told him he needed to keep walking. Coming closer he saw a figure. The figure was larger than he. He felt himself slowing his walk, until he came to a complete stop, mere feet away from the figure._

_The figure turned around. It was a man. Quite burly in appearance, and was wearing what looked like armour. He looked up straight at the boy and smiled. _

"_My, my, Archie. How you have grown." His deep voice was calm and content.._

_Archie furrowed his brow, his feet finally coming to a stop before the Argonaut. He could only stare, confused of what he should feel. He was standing face to face with his ancestor. A great and mighty hero, brought down by his ankle in a war._

"_A-Achilles?" He stammered._

_The hero let out a bellowing laugh. "No, it's the tooth fairy!" He smirked at his successor._

_Archie couldn't help but smile. He finally realized where his sense of humour came from. He couldn't help but feel warm and happy finally meeting the man that he was resuming the footsteps of._

_Achilles nodded towards the left of him and what seemed to appear out of nowhere was a garden. He began to walk towards it. He looked back at Archie, who's jaw had dropped. "Come take a walk with me." He said calmly._

_The young man began to walk towards the beautiful greenery in awe. He has never seen so many wonderful colours in one place before. The flowers were all in bloom and the sun was shining on the delicate lilies in the small river flowing to the right. This place was definitely a sanctuary. The sound of cheerful birds filled the air and not a cloud to ruin the beaming sunshine._

_Archie followed Achilles on a stone path. Achilles said nothing, but only just had his arms behind his back strolling along the walkway. He seemed to be humming a tune that was unrecognizable. Archie took a deep breath and let his lips move to the question of which he feared the answer._

"_Achilles… Am… Am I dead?"_

_Achilles seemed to slow his pace a little, his head turning a little to the right as to look at something while listening intently. But he simply turned his eyes back ahead and continued walking, replying a soft, swift "Yes."_

"_But… why? Why now? I… I still have things to do… I still have a life to live! I'm not meant to be here!" Archie began softly but raised his voice a little louder. He felt a sorrow from deep down begin to arise. It only took the one "yes" to make Archie's heart sink and become colder. _

_Achilles seemed un-phased. "Everyone dies at some point young Archie. Death… Death is just another part of life, ironically speaking. We don't choose when our time is. The clock stops when it is meant to, and nothing can change that." He said softly. "You know Gods may live for thousands and thousands of years, however mortals are not as lucky."_

_The words did not comfort Archie, but he felt a deep down notion that this was the truth. He watched as a butterfly flew in front of him. It fluttered its bright blue wings, looking for a place to land. Archie stopped and held out his fingertips and the butterfly landed softly. _

_Achilles stopped and turned around._

_Archie watched the butterfly it daintily lifted its wings up and down. However it did not fly away. Archie couldn't take his eyes off of the creature. Wondering why it wouldn't move even though Archie moved his face closer to the insect._

_Achilles walked up to Archie and knelt down on one knee. He studied the butterfly with a grin. He got up and walked over to a rustic, Greek bench made of stone that had appeared to the side. He motioned for the young hero to come join him. Archie walked and sat down as well, the butterfly still remaining on his finger._

_Achilles chuckled. "I bet you are probably expecting me to tell you the meaning of life or something wise, thoughtful, and debonair." Archie gave him a weird look. "Yes… Debonair… Ahem, anyways, we are given a place in this world and nothing can change a destiny that is already set. Archie, I have no advice, no way to ease your confusion. I only have a question for you… If you could have a chance to go back… Would you change something in your life?" He eyed Archie curiously._

_Archie did not take his eyes off of the butterfly. He had known the answer to this question before it was even asked. _

"_I… I would… I would tell someone special to me that I love her… I never had the guts to say it out loud. I always said it to myself, but would hide it in front of her. I always thought my place would be with her. Protecting her… Loving… Loving her… I knew my place was at her side. Even if she would never return my feelings… I would still protect her. I would still… Love her…" _

_Archie felt the tear run down his face. He didn't realize that he was shaking; the butterfly clung to his finger. He couldn't help but feel pathetic and weak sitting beside the pinnacle of a man and he was here crying. Archie forced himself to stop the tears. He looked up at Achilles._

_Achilles only smiled. He put his hand on Archie's shoulder and squeezed. "Archie, you are a strong man. Love only makes you stronger. Don't ever forget that." Archie looked up at the Argonaut. Surprised and curious to whether the man was reading his mind. _

_Achilles stood up. Archie automatically stood up as well._

_The ancestor smiled proudly. "I think you know as well as I do Arch, that once someone finds their place in the world, it is near impossible to get them to move. Just like that butterfly you've got there. He seems to have found his place on your finger there." Achilles pointed to the butterfly, who was now stationary settled on Archie's finger._

_Archie smiled at the little bright blue creature. He looked up at Achilles. "So where are we going to now?"_

_Achilles laughed. "Well, my place is here." He looked around, then back to Archie. "However, as you said yourself, you're not meant to be here. It's time for you to return to your place."_

_Before Archie could reply, Achilles wound up his fist and punched him square in the chest, knocking him off of his feet and back into the darkness._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archie felt his lungs open as he arched his back, spitting up water and gasping for air. The pain in his chest was mild, but the pain throughout his body was excruciating. He felt burning in his lungs and his muscles ached. His vision was partially blurry he blinked trying to look around as he got used to breathing in the cold air.

"Ow…" He grunted.

"A…Archie?"

He heard a familiar voice. His vision came in to focus. He saw the bright red hair, and the teary eyes he had come to know and love. He could only muster a whisper.

"Atlanta… You came back for me…" He managed a weak smile.

Atlanta screamed so loud she thought that her lungs were going to burst. She threw her arms around him, bursting into tears once more. Archie cringed in pain, but he let Atlanta squeeze him. He was back, in Atlanta's arms. He mustered up his strength and lifted his shaky arms to embrace her back.

"I-I t-thought y-y-y-you w-were g-gone forever…" Atlanta stuttered. "I-I… w-was s-so afraid… I… L-lost y-you…" She had her head on his chest. She continued sobbing tears of relief and happiness.

Archie attempted to hold her tighter, but his muscles refused to push themselves further, though his brain commanded them to. He tried to lift his head off the ground, but he found it was so heavy that it fell back to the ground with small thump. He groaned and coughed a bit more water.

Atlanta quickly pulled herself off of him. "Arch I'm sorry! Here let me help you." She put her hand around the back of his head and lifted it up so Archie could breathe better. He spit out a few drops of water and took a long painful breath in. He looked up at her with glazed eyes, but smiling lips.

Atlanta felt herself turn bright red, but she returned a smile, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Archie shakily brushed them off her face. He stroked her face with his thumb. He coughed again and then looked deep into her eyes.

"Atlanta… there's something I have to tell you…"

Atlanta furrowed her brow. "What is it? Can I do anything for you?"

Archie shook his head ever so slightly and then cringed in pain at the headache that swept his cerebrum. He took a small breath,

"Atlanta… I-"

He was cut off. Before Archie had even got to the word "love" Atlanta had pressed her lips to his. Archie blinked in shock but then closed his eyes and reached his hand around the back of her head and kissed her back.

Though their lips were gently pressed to one another's, the passion in that one kiss was enough to even turn a heart of ice to pure mush. Atlanta couldn't stop her tears as Archie let one tear roll down the side of his face.

Atlanta pulled away from him slowly, here eyes still closed. "I love you…" She whispered.

Archie would have let his jaw hit the floor, if he wasn't on the floor already. He snickered a little. "Hey! You stole my line!" He joked. Even in a situation such as this, he still retained his humour.

Atlanta's eyes widened. "…Really?"

Archie's smile was the perfect yes. Atlanta squealed and threw her arms around the cold boy. This time, however, it was much more force, causing Archie to let out a painful grunt and a worded "Ow…"

Atlanta jumped back and put her hands in the air. "Ah! Sorry Arch!"

Archie smiled painfully. He brought his hands back up to her and pulled her into a soft embrace on the floor. Even though his body was freezing, Atlanta held him softly. Archie kissed her head and held her there.

_(A/N: You're in the arms of an angel, may you find some comfort here.)_

Atlanta pulled away. "We better go, I need to get you to a hospital. The others are here too."

Archie nodded.

Atlanta crouched beside him and slowly put one of Archie's arms around her neck. She then lifted himself up slowly. Archie cringed and gasped in pain a little. He found that his one good leg was usable without too much pain so he pressed down a bit to lighten the load for Atlanta.

Atlanta supported Archie on her right hip. Once they were both settled. She turned to look at him. He did the same and bent in to kiss her again. Atlanta smiled after they broke apart. The both looked at the door leading out of the warehouse. Slowly, Atlanta and a weak and limping Archie made their way towards the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well my peeps! There you go! Archie didn't die after all!

Sorry if the beginning was really cheesy!

I promise the next chapter will have a very epic battle! :O

Anyways thank you to all reviewers! Please keep reviewing!

Love MJ


End file.
